


Gothic Love

by McNuggets



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time, Gen, Goth Stan Marsh, Graphic Description, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Suicide, Yandere, Yandere Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: Upon discovering that his best friend and his girlfriend were in love, Stan Marsh shattered and Raven took his place.When Stan falls in love again, Raven takes it a little too far.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want Yandere Stan this is where the party is.
> 
> When people with gray eyes become angry, they actually become a cold blue. In this story, her gray eyes become red. Because it fits the motive.
> 
> Have fun.

It wasn’t a good thing, having to move again for the fifteenth time, but this time was supposed to be the last. Instead of moving with her dad to California she instead went to live with her mother in Colorado. She hadn’t spent time with her mother in a long time, and she had never even heard of this town called South Park. Though here she was now, standing in front of her new house, gazing along the street and taking in the surroundings as her mother took in the last box that came with the small U-Store-It trailer that she had used to bring everything she had from Oregon. She was thankful that she didn’t have to buy any new clothes, already used to the cold weather and having enough hoodies and beanies to prove it. At first glance, no one could possibly tell that she was a girl. Her chest was flat and her hair was short. She wore black mainly, just because she liked black. Black was simple, right? The color had no set gender and she had quite grown to enjoy being mistaken for a boy. Especially since she had some hobbies that were mostly male inclined.

“Alex!” Her mother called from inside of the house, “Come and unpack. You have school tomorrow.”

“Coming mom!” Alex called back, her voice carrying a few doors down and alerting a younger boy clad in black, his head turned to look at the new kid dressed in black with matching hair, thinking to himself before darting into his house. He hurried into his room, slamming the door and pulling out his cellphone, speed-dialing the number that was on his mind.

“Henrietta, this is Firkle. We have a new goth in South Park. It’s the sixth one!”

* * *

Alex wasn’t expecting to leave the house the next morning and see a new face. The taller boy stood there staring at her, a cig in between his fingers as he pulled it up to his mouth to take a drag, all the while leaning on a cane. She stared at him for a few moments, glancing around. “Uh...who’re you?”

“Welcoming committee.” The boy said, flicking the cig, “Come on, you want a ride to school?”

The sudden offer for a ride made the girl blink, frowning after a while. “I’d like a name?” She clarified.

“Michael, but it’s not really important if we’re all going to die soon anyway. Names are pointless.” He turned and led the way, gesturing to the house two doors down on the other side of the street. “My friends are picking us up at my house, they want to meet you.”

Alex was a little bit confused. Scratch that, she was more than confused. “Why do they want to meet me?”

“Isn’t it obvi?” He turned back to her, looking at everything she had on. The black hoodie and the black jeans, black boots, the dark grey beanie over her black hair, and especially the slate-gray eyes and black nails. “You’re just like us.”

Alex had no idea what to say to that, quirking a brow and deciding not to say anything at all. She was getting a free ride, who was she to decline that offer?

Michael took her to the front of his house, sitting at the curb and sucking in on the cigarette again, “Do you want a smoke?” He questioned Alex, who ended up sitting next to him. She looked at the cigarette and thought about it for a moment, shrugging and taking the stick from him to inhale. By the time she handed it back to him a van had turned onto the street and headed for them. Alex watched the van come to a stop, looking at the two in the front seat. A heavyset woman in black and a boy with red and black hair falling into his eyes before he flipped it out of the way. There was one recurring theme, the color black, as the van was the same, but with a spray-painted Cthulhu on the door. She stood up when Michael did, the side door opening to reveal a black interior with pillows and a younger boy, also clad in black, also smoking a cigarette despite being around ten years old. The troupe took one lingering look at Alex, as to assess that if she was worthy to get a ride from them.

“You must be the new kid.” The red-haired boy came out from his side of the van, throwing his hand out. “I’m Pete, these two are Henrietta and Firkle.” His eyes stopped at the necklace on Alex’s chest, the small pendant that she carried with her. The etching inside of it was a demon. “Nice necklace, where’d you get it?” He questioned. “That’s Azazel.”

Alex reached up to feel the pendant, shrugging. “Found it, thought it was cool. People call me The Demon back where I come from, so…”

Firkle and Michael looked at Alex with interest, and Pete grinned, “Humor me, why were you called The Demon?”

Alex smiled slightly, “It’s a stupid thing, I got into a lot of fights in my old school...well, _schools_. People kept claiming that when I fought my eyes would go blood red. You know how word gets around.”

It was one of those things she clearly became known for, that her anger would make her eyes turn completely red as if she was a product of a demon itself. They claimed that it was why she always won those fights, but it was mostly due to the fact that she was trained on how to box since grade school. No one ever dared to go up against her, not after that rumor started.

Pete chuckled, “Clearly they underestimate you.”

“Well, I didn’t help any come October during one year, I bought red contact lenses so I could scare the shit out of everyone.” Alex’s smile turned into a grin. “Name’s Alex by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet another of our kind in this preppy and conformist town.” Henrietta said from the driver’s seat. “Now get the fuck in here so we can get to school. Raven is waiting for us.”

Alex quirked her head, “Raven?”

“Another member of our group.” Firke shifted to let Michael sit next to him. Alex joined them inside the back, settling into one of the pillows. “He writes depressing and dark music and plays it on on his guitar, he’s pretty good at it too.”

Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes and comment on how fucking edgy that sounded. “So…” She trailed off, looking for the right question. “When you say I’m one of your kind, what exactly are you talking about?”

“I would think that’s pretty obvi.” Pete said from the front, “You’re a child of the darkness, a blackened soul just like all of us.”

“Goths, sweetie.” Henrietta clarified, pausing. “You… _are_ a goth, right?”

Everyone was now looking at her, and Alex shifted in her seat. She suddenly felt on the spot and slightly uncomfortable. “I never thought of myself as a goth.”

“Oh _pl-hease_ don’t tell me you’re a preppy conformist in sheep’s clothing.” She hissed out, glaring at the road. “Are you only wearing black because it’s ‘cool’ and ‘fashionable’ or is it because your blackened soul needs representation?”

“All my clothes are black.” Alex said defensively, “And why the fuck would I care if it’s cool and fashionable? I don’t follow trends.”

“Do you drink black coffee and talk about how life is meaningless and how nothing matters but the sweet release of death?”

“Uh… black coffee, yes, but life isn’t meaningless.”

“ _Ohmygod_.” Michael groaned.

“Hold on.” Henrietta spoke up, “This...is actually happening is it?” She glanced at Alex from the rear-view mirror, “I never thought I’d come across one but I am.”

“Spill it!” Firkle shouted, “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t tell me this kid is an Emo or a Vamp.” Pete rolled his eyes. “That’s the last thing we need.”

“No, he said life wasn’t meaningless.” Henrietta pointed out, “And he doesn’t reek of Hot Topic either. Those clothes are thrift store chic.”

Alex didn’t know what the fuck was going on, slightly becoming annoyed. “Nothing’s wrong with thrift stores.” She ground out.

“Oh, I’m going to lose it.” Henrietta finally pulled into the parking lot of the school, the girl almost feeling faint from the revelation. “We’re coming on entirely new ground boys.”

Alex waited for the van to slow down before opening the side door and leaping out of it. She couldn’t take it anymore, wanting to get as far from them as possible. “I think I’ll walk home thank you.” She called out before charging into the school.

“What the fuck was that about?” Firkle was in shock.

“Let the boy go.” Henrietta said tiredly, “I can’t believe we’re in the presence of…”

“Spit it out already!”

“He’s not awakened,” Henrietta said aloud. “A goth in stasis, he has all the gothic quirks but he’s not fully embracing his true self.”

“He’s dormant.” Michael clarified. “What are we supposed to do about that?”

“I really don’t want to see the preppy conformists taint him.” Henrietta said honestly.

“What the fuck was going on?” Called a voice. Firkle opened the door a bit wider and looked up at their other friend, another boy clad in black, wearing a black and gray poofball hat over his hair. Strapped to his back was a guitar case. “I just saw someone charge out of your van. Did you kidnap a fucking Emo kid?”

“No, Raven, that boy is our sixth!” Michael said, “The member foretold in Henrietta’s dream.”

Raven frowned, climbing into the van, “You mean that prophecy?”

“Yes.” Henrietta frowned, “For when we find our sixth member then we will finally lay waste onto this hellhole of a town and bring forth the apocalypse, we will be crowned the black kings and queen of the underworld.”

“The second coming of Satan.” Pete spoke, in awe. “Though...there’s a problem.”

Raven settled down, glancing back out of the van just in case there were onlookers. “Let me guess, he’s not it?”

“No. He’s dormant.” Firkle spoke up.

“Dormant.” Raven repeated, feeling a bit skeptical.

“He has yet to awaken. He’s something I’d thought I’d never see, a goth that hasn’t accepted their true nature. We need to take care of this now or else someone will capture him for themselves and turn him into a prep.”

Pete frowned, “Alex is already weary towards us, you saw him tear out of here.”

“Actually.” Michael turned his eyes onto Raven, “He hasn’t met Raven yet. If we have to get us back in his good graces we need to coax him back out with one of our own.”

“Me?” Raven swallowed thickly, “I don’t even know him yet. What makes you think I can do this?”

“His name is Alex, he’s also called Demon, that’s as much as you need to know right now.” Henrietta frowned, “Raven, it’s up to you. If my prophecy is to come true then our sixth needs to be brought back into the fold and awakened. Only then will we get what we want.”

Raven remembered Henrietta’s prophecy clearly, she had it during the full moon, a night when they were all at her house and enjoying each other’s company, and that’s when Henrietta began to seizure and froth at the mouth. It was a terrifying thing to witness, but after she was released from the hospital she came to them with her dream. She described it so vividly. It was truly a prophecy, and ever since then, everyone’s been on the lookout for the potential sixth member of their group.

Raven understood the urgency of this prophecy that needed to be fulfilled. He wanted to see South Park be torn apart and the apocalypse to come forth. He needed to see his former friends writhe in pain, especially his former super best friend and that bitch of an ex he had. That preppy whore that broke his heart for the last time. He just needed everything to go his way for once, and not be lost like he lost everything else.

Raven nodded quietly, accepting this mission. “I’ll do it.” He said then.

The bell rang overhead, signaling the start of school. Everyone began to file out, Firkle heading over to the Elementary, and Raven parted from his friends. At the door his eyes came onto Kyle and Wendy, seeing them kissing in front of Kyle’s locker. A sharp piercing pain stabbed through his heart and he clenched his teeth, glaring at the hallway before him and storming past the two lovebirds. He wouldn’t be happy until they got what they deserved.

As he passed Kyle and Wendy the two of them broke away, looking after him. Kyle frowned, his hands in Wendy’s tightening before Wendy shook her head and pulled him away.

“He won’t listen.” She said quietly.

Kyle sighed, letting the topic go and following her lead.

* * *

Alex was used to that moment when she was up on display in front of everyone while everyone else stared at her like she was a fucking zoo animal, especially since she arrived a week after the official start of the school year. She knew what to expect after the other times, but this was now her last school she’d be going to, entering her Senior year in South Park and hoping to graduate with the rest of the students here. Though, the first thing she had to do was make some friends, because the last thing she wanted to be was stuck with the fucking goth kids.

Speaking of, her seat was right in front of one of them, she assumed. She never saw him before, but he nearly looked the part with his reverse cross earring and the fingerless gloves. She gave him a once-over, noting his crystal blue eyes that were also assessing her own. It was a second that felt like a thousand centuries to the two of them before she finally took her seat in front of him, pulling out her notebook from her backpack.

Raven realized that this was the sixth member, this was the dormant goth that he needed to win over. He was quite stunned at the sight of him, especially his gray eyes. He had never seen gray eyes before, they reminded him of storm clouds on a rainy day, almost perfect. Though the longer he thought about his eyes the more Raven realized that he was spacing out, snapping himself out of his thoughts and realizing that those eyes were staring at him again. He blinked, almost bewildered, but finding that he didn’t mind having to look at them again. “Can I help you?” He asked.

Alex did her best to avoid his eyes, because they were becoming distracting, the oceanic blue crystals that were pinned on her. “I was wondering if you had a pencil.” She said as best as she could while trying to avoid the awkwardness in her voice. Raven nodded and dug into his pencil case, taking out a spare pencil and handing it to her. He didn’t expect their hands to touch, and the feeling of static shock jolted through them until Alex pulled away. Raven’s eyes widened slightly, wondering if this was a sign. Did this mean something? It probably did.

“I’m Ra--” He stopped himself before saying anything further, “Stan. Stan Marsh.” He said quickly. There was a heavy chance that the others told the new kid about Raven already, and that was the last thing he needed was to have the boy give him the cold shoulder.

Alex smiled, “I’m Alex Caplin.”

“I know.” Stan said awkwardly, “You...uh...introduced yourself already.”

“Oh.” Alex grinned a little, “Yeah, I did.”

The two of them went into an awkward silence for a moment before Alex finally turned away, returning to her note-taking. Stan panicked slightly, reaching forward to tap on Alex’s shoulder, “Y-you can keep it.” He said quickly.

“Huh?” Alex asked.

“The pencil.” He said again. “You can--”

“Marsh, Caplin, please return to your notes.”

Stan shut his mouth quickly and went back to taking notes.

By the time class was over Stan made sure to catch up with Alex, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking beside her. “Hey so--uh--what’s your next class?”

Alex jumped at his voice, not having seen him sneak up on her. “Gym.” She said quickly, pulling on a smile. Even if he looked goth, he seemed nice enough, unlike the other ones.

Her answer seemed to have deflated Stan some, looking disappointed for a moment. His next class was on the other end of the building. “H-” He paused, “Do you think we could sit together at lunch?” He asked then, “I mean if you don’t mind.” He was rightly nervous and jumpy. This was the boy. The prophesied boy that would help bring an end to the world. He had to do this as delicately as possible, lest he and his friends lose the chance to get retribution. This was the only reason why he was so nervous, right? Not because the boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen… wait, why did he just think that?

Stan froze in his place upon that thought, not realizing that Alex had parted ways with him. He was stuck in the middle of the hallway, trying to gather his thoughts before someone roughly slammed into him from behind. Stan cried out, stumbling aside.

“Move it you goth faggot, go slit your wrists and ponder your meaningless life somewhere private.” A boy snarled, and Stan glared over to the offending landmass that was Eric Cartman, making a fist in his hand and clenching his teeth.

Cartman grinned, “Oh are you gonna cry more sad tears? _Oh wah, everyone hates me, I’m gonna write a sad song about it and sing it to my faggy ass friends_.” He mocked, flipping Stan off and leaving in the direction that Alex went in.

Stan grunted and glowered after the fat asshole that he once referred to as a friend. “Someday you’ll get yours, you fat fuck.” He muttered to himself, turning away and heading to his class.

* * *

Alex had seemed to skirt the issue of getting changed in the men’s room after the teacher saw her going to the women’s locker room and berated her over it. Everyone still thought she was a dude, she surmised. Oh well, the restroom stalls were a thing and she used them wisely, though to her relief she wasn’t the only “boy” who did that. A cute blonde with a faux hawk named Butters also used the stalls.

“Great, another goth faggot.” A voice startled her out of her conversation with Butters, and her eyes landed onto a bigger boy that looked like he needed gym class for the whole seven periods. She frowned at him, then looked at her painted nails. Why did they think that, just because she wore black, that she was a goth?

“I’m not a goth.” Alex told him, “Don’t call me that.”

Cartman sneered, “I can smell goth faggot all over you, Faggy McBitchface. Your kind isn’t welcome here, why don’t you go cry and whine about your depression under the bleachers where the rest of them hang out?” He gestured to the bleachers, where Alex recognized Henrietta sitting there reading a book and smoking. Alex rolled her eyes and flipped Cartman off.

“Fuck you.” She said smoothly, pushing past him.

Cartman grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes after the other. “Oh, it’s on.”

Butters couldn’t do anything but watch the interaction, feeling like something bad is going to happen. “Oh hamburgers, Eric, why don’t we--”

Cartman stopped the blonde with a finger. “The new kid needs to learn his place, don’t get in my way.”

Alex went about stretching, finding herself next to another boy, a taller one with fiery red curls. He couldn’t stop watching her, “You’re the new kid, right?” He questioned.

Alex looked up at him, “Yeah, Alex Caplin.”

The ginger smiled, “Kyle Broflovski.” He glanced at the far end of the gym to watch Cartman talking to the teacher. “I feel obligated to warn you, since this is your first day and all.” He stepped closer to Alex and dipped down, pointing her towards the boy. “That asshole over there, you shouldn’t really mess with him. He can and will try to make your life a living hell.”

Alex followed Kyle’s finger, eyeing Cartman and the evil glint in his eye. She looked back at Kyle and smiled slightly. “Resident school bully, right? I’ve seen my fair share of those.”

“Well, Cartman isn’t a normal bully…” Kyle trailed off, almost worried for the other. “If you want I could--”

Alex waved him off, “I appreciate the good will but I can take care of myself.”

Kyle frowned, “Are you sure?”

Before Alex could say anything else a ball slammed into her point-blank in the back, and she cried out and stumbled forward, almost falling into Kyle’s arms.

“Don’t be cheating on Wendy now Jewboy!” Cartman laughed from the other end of the room, the students around him gathering balls.

Kyle groaned, “Are you okay?”

Alex straightened up, “Yeah yeah, sure.”

A whistle blew, calling all the students to attention. “Dodgeball, I want two teams, and you know the rules.” The teacher shouted, blowing the whistle again.

Alex was alert this time around, dodging another ball that Cartman threw at her. The game wasn’t a friendly one, nor was it pretty. The ones on Cartman’s side were ruthless, knocking everyone out one by one. Alex was nimble and quick enough to evade every single one that Cartman targeted her with, pissing him off further. He quickly got an idea, moving to whisper into Butters’ ear and grinning.

Alex was nearly ready to throw the ball at another student but the blonde ran up to her, “H-heya Alex!” He smiled brightly, tossing a ball to her, “Catch!”

Alex dropped the ball she had to catch the other, confused before another barreled across the room and slammed right into her shoulder, sending Alex back a few steps. “OUCH!”

“You’re out Faggy McBitchface!” Cartman cried from the other room. Alex rubbed her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at Cartman and then at Butters. The blonde only looked apologetic, mouthing _sorry_.

Kyle was nearly the last one on their team, and Alex sat down on the bench, still rubbing her shoulder. Kyle was good at the game, fast and agile enough to keep himself from getting hit. Alex continued watching the game, almost spacing out until something slammed right into the side of her head. “FUCK!” She cried, whipping her head around to see Cartman waving.

“Oops, my bad!” He said in a faux apologetic tone.

Alex grit her teeth, her fist clenching as a wave of anger washed over her. She was never good at managing her temper, and this fat fuck was treading on her last nerves. She turned her head over to Kyle, “Catch the ball.” She shouted in a strong voice.

Kyle could feel the tone in her voice and nodded, knowing anger when he heard it. From one hot-head to another, he did as she said, for when the next ball was caught the whistle blew and Alex shoved herself up at the same time another student did. She whipped her head over to that student. “Sit.” She shoved him back down and stepped back out onto the other side of the gym.

After that was a show of talent that no other student has seen before. Everyone watched in captivated awe as Alex dodged every ball coming to her, catching every other one and hurling it at the one who threw it at her, the balls slamming into them with a force only a strong arm could make. It repeated again and again, and Alex made sure to target every player on that side. It wasn’t long until the odds were flipped, and Alex’s team was now full of students and Cartman was the last one standing. He managed to keep out of harm’s way by using other students as meat shields but now he was by himself. Alex held her hand in the air, holding a ball with another. “Everyone grab a ball.” She called out, never taking her eyes off the asshole lest he tries again. Kyle watched everyone get a ball, realization flashing through their eyes as they knew what was going to take place. Cartman was quick to know what was gonna happen, tensing in sheer anxiety, his eyes still on the new kid as the other directed the team.

He was facing a firing squad.

“FIRE!”

What came next was a barrage of balls slamming into Cartman at every angle, and he screamed, trying to outrun or dodge them but they never missed their target. By the time it was over he was kneeling and trying to support his own arm and whining in his own self-defense. When he looked up Alex was standing there, the same ball in her hands as she walked up to him.

“Never mess with me.” She said warningly, retracting her arm and slamming him with the finishing blow before the teacher blew the whistle.

Cartman ended up in a fetal position, the rest of the students laughing at the turn of events and filing out of the gym to return to the locker rooms. Butters was the only one left, stepping over to Cartman and kneeling down. “Oh boy Eric, that fella sure made a laughingstock out of you.” He said in a somewhat consoling voice. “Do ya need help to walk little buddy?”

Cartman shut his eyes, thinking for a moment and taking a steady breath before opening them back up, beginning to sit upright. When Butters tried to help him he slapped the blonde’s hand away. “I’m going to make that goth asshole wish he never moved here.” He said darkly.

Henrietta saw the whole thing, her eyes wide in shock from what she had seen. The new kid had turned demonic, she had witnessed Alex’s eyes turn red. There was no mistaking it, how the demon had appeared before them to exact revenge upon the resident asshole. She took out her phone and sent a mass text to her friends.

_The Demon is out._

* * *

Stan blinked, looking at the text message on his phone and feeling a little confused. By now the gossip of what had happened during second-period gym class had caught like wildfire and everyone was talking about it. The main source of the rumors was Kyle Broflovski, having seen it first hand, carried around by Bebe Stevens, to anyone with an ear. By the time lunch had hit everyone knew about the new kid humiliating Eric Cartman, and when Alex wound up in the lunchroom she felt like dozens of eyes were on her. She didn’t like it at all, trying her best to avoid the attention and getting her lunch. Wasn’t she going to sit with Stan? She gazed among the students and didn’t see him anywhere, frowning slightly and making her way to a lonely table. She just wanted to eat in peace at the moment.

Alex was calmly browsing her phone, her attention away from the entire room. There were hushed murmurs all around her but she didn’t notice until a shadow loomed overhead. She finally looked up, her eyes settling on Eric Cartman, who was leaning on the table facing her.

The boy grinned maliciously, grabbing the sandwich off of her tray. “I’m sure you think you’re hot shit, you little gothic buttfucking waste of space.” He took a bite out of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully, “You see, you don’t understand your place in this school. Goths are on the lowest of the totem pole, and people like myself, _mainly myself_ , own this school.” He spit out the piece he chewed back onto her tray, in her pudding. Alex only stayed silent, lowering her phone.

“This is how it’s going to go.” Cartman continued. “You’re going to abide by my rules, or I’m going to make your life a living hell, so much so that you’re gonna cry to your mommy and daddy and beg them to take you back to wherever the fuck you came from.”

Alex put her phone away. “How about this: You buy me a new lunch before I make you eat from a feeding tube.” She said calmly, not realizing that people were watching. “Cough it up fat boy.”

Cartman snorted and opened the sandwich, hocking a large snot into it and closing it back up. “Counteroffer: You eat this entire sandwich right now, in front of everyone, and I won’t make you wish you were ever born.”

The sandwich was dropped back onto her tray but Alex ignored it, opening up her milk and going to take a drink, before it was wrenched out of her hand and Cartman proceeded to pour it onto her.

“Oops.” He said innocently, “My hand slipped.”

Alex slowly stood up, her beanie and hair dripping in milk and now hearing the hushed murmurs around the lunchroom. Anger boiled up from inside and one second she was on one side of the table and the next she climbed over it and grabbed Cartman by the collar of his shirt to slam her fist into his face. The lunchroom erupted into noise after that, and Cartman wrenched himself from Alex’s grasp to fight back. Alex’s face met his fist about a couple times, but a black eye wasn’t going to stop her. Those years she trained in boxing were going to pay off, and she bobbed and weaved all the good shots while taking a few of her own. Her fancy footwork was throwing him for a loop, because he probably didn’t expect to fight someone who knew how. He made one last attempt to knock Alex out but she got to it first, slamming her fist into his stomach before doing a good swift-kick to his legs. Of course, she was a fan of MMA fighting as well. Though it didn’t stop there, when Cartman was too beaten to react in time Alex grabbed him by the collar again and ran him into the next table, slamming his head into the metal as the students sitting there scrambled away. She wasn’t even in her right mind anymore, too infuriated to care and slamming Cartman’s face with her fist over and over again until strong arms hooked around her underarms and lifted her back. “Alex!”

Alex cried out and struggled, slowly coming down from her anger high and realizing that it was Stan dragging her back. Her eyes fell onto the crumpled body and Butters hurrying over to attend to his injured friend. Some students were laughing when it was over, phones were out and taking snapshots of the fat lump that was panting on the bench, and the ones that have been filming from the start were now zooming in on her face. Alex took a moment to try and calm herself down, breathing steadily and wiping a small trickle of blood from her nose.

“His eyes were red!”

“Holy shit he pummeled him!”

Butters helped Cartman to his feet to take him to the nurse’s office and Stan finally let go of her. “I can’t believe you just--” He couldn’t finish his words, staring at Alex in his own mix of shock and awe. He only arrived at the start of the fight, stuck in his place and transfixed on how Alex began beating the everloving piss out of his former friend. The rumors were right, the new kid’s eyes were completely red, and something about that sent a chill down his spine. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling, and now that he was at Alex’s side, his heart began to speed up. He tried to ignore it, noting the dried milk on the other’s clothes and frowning. “Do you want--”

Alex looked over at Stan and smiled reassuringly, a smile that sent a jolt of emotion to his heart and made him feel woozy. “I’m alright.” She told him, reaching over to touch his arm. The contact felt welcoming and warm, and Stan had to stop himself from getting flutters in his stomach.

Why was he getting feelings for Alex? Was it because he had seen the literal demon that his friends were talking about? Was this a sick fascination from seeing his most hated enemy get himself beaten to a pulp? He wasn’t even gay! But…

He looked at Alex’s eyes again, noting that they were gray again. Gray clouds over a stormy sky...

He didn’t realize he was blushing, looking away quickly and fidgeting with his hands. “Uhm my friends and I… we want you to...eat with us? I mean…”

Alex finally felt the last bits of anger leave her, watching Stan fidget. She found it slightly cute. “Who’re your friends?”

Though when Stan opened his mouth to answer their quality time was interrupted by another blonde in a green shirt. “Holy christ dude you really beat the shit outta Cartman!” The twitchy boy said loudly, joined with another boy in a blue chullo hat. Craig’s eyes lingered on Stan’s, quietly willing the other to leave while Stan became annoyed and folded his arms.

Alex turned to Tweek, “Thanks? I just---”

“Those were boxing moves. Dude I never thought I’d meet another boxer here!” Tweek smiled slightly, somewhat nervous. “My name’s Tweek Tweak and this is my boyfriend Craig Tucker. I’m a boxer too.”

The mention of another boxer immediately captured Alex’s attention, and she grinned, “Really?”

“Why don’t you come sit with us?” Tweek asked then, “Nnngh I really want to talk to you.”

Stan felt a wave of displeasure at the invitation and glowered at Tweek, knowing that Craig hadn’t shied his eyes away from the goth. “Alex was just--”

“I’m sure you can sit with your own friends, _Raven_.” Craig spoke up just then, and Alex paused for a moment, looking back at Stan. The name Raven struck a familiar chord and she made the connection, making a small face at the name before nodding quietly and turning back to Tweek.

“Yeah sure I’m down.”

Stan’s jaw dropped slightly, “But--” He watched as Craig and Tweek intercepted the other and pulled her away to their table, anger boiling in his gut and making him glare at the table before he turned sharply on his heel and marched back out of the lunchroom, heading back to his friends.

“What happened?” Henrietta looked alarmed at how angry her friend looked, “Raven?”

“Where’s Demon?” Michael questioned.

“Alex is sitting with Craig and his fucking posers.” Stan growled under his breath, “He outed me as Raven and the dude looked at me like I was trash.”

“This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all.” Henrietta bemoaned.

“It’s all falling apart.” Pete sighed. “We’ll never reach armageddon now.”

“No.” Michael stood up, “We can still win him back. Raven, we’re counting on you. Do what you can to awaken Demon.”

Stan stood there, fuming in his own irritation, loathing Craig and Tweek and everyone else who so spoke to Alex without his permission… Wait… what was that? Why was he…

Michael was now in front of Stan, snapping his fingers, “Earth to Raven!” He hissed out.

Stan snapped out of it, “You want me to get him to trust us, right?”

“Do what you need to.” Michael told him. “The end game is far more important right now. The prophecy must come to fruition!”

“You’re the only one who has gotten past Demon’s barriers, we know you can do this.” Henrietta agreed, “All of this rides on you, Raven.”

Stan felt the pressure but nodded anyway, sighing and moving to sit down on a bench. “Mind if I have a smoke before I go back into this? If I am to go against Craig then I’m gonna need it.”

Pete lit up a cigarette and handed it to Stan, the boy taking a long drag.

He was gonna need a drink after this.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time school ended the entire fight had made its way to Youtube. Alex was once again known as The Demon due to her temper and eyes, but she couldn’t really help it. She knew she had an anger problem, which was why she was a boxer to begin with. Boxing helped her take her aggressions out in a completely safe and sane way, but there were those times when she had drawbacks. Tweek reassured her that beating up Cartman wasn’t a drawback, but a rite of passage that everyone went through. Now that Alex bested South Park’s worst asshole, she was now one of the cool kids. They didn’t even seem to care about the fact that her motif was black, and had never once called her a goth. That earned them some brownie points, given what happened earlier that day.

It was just a shame that Stan was the elusive Raven, the fifth of the goth kids that she only knew by name. He didn’t even seem that annoying like the rest of them, and she sorta felt bad for giving him the cold shoulder earlier. She wondered if she would ever get to see him again, perhaps tomorrow. He had the nicest eyes…

She went with Craig, Tweek, and Clyde after school. Tweek wanted to take her to the local gym that he was a part of. The moment she stepped inside her eyes lightened, and a smile pulled at her face. Dead center was a boxing ring, and already two boxers were practicing inside of it.

“This is where nnnnh I go to train.” Tweek told her, leading her over to an older man. “Coach!” His eye twitched when he made the cry, introducing Alex to his trainer.

Clyde and Craig watched on from the doors, Clyde grinning widely and trying to catch the eyes of the women lifting weights. Craig caught where he was looking and rolled his eyes, “In your dreams.” He scoffed.

“Hey, I’m a single man, give me a break.” Clyde defended himself.

Craig snorted in amusement. “These women would quickly crush your head with their thighs than let you eat them out.”

“That would be the best way to go, wouldn’t it?” He straightened his letterman’s jacket. “Come on, name one woman that wouldn’t go for this Grade A piece of Porterhouse Steak right here.” He challenged.

Craig’s eyes landed on Alex as she was talking to the coach. “Alex.” He said flatly.

Clyde burst out laughing, slapping Craig on the back. “Dude, Alex is a dude, not a chick.”

“No.” Craig’s nasally voice corrected him, “Alex is a chick. I would think it’d be pretty obvious the first time you met her.”

Clyde took another look at Alex, trying to see it. His eyes lingered on her chest. “He doesn’t have tits, man.”

“Not all girls have tits, Donovan.” Craig challenged.

“But he’s a boxer.” Clyde tried again, “Chicks don’t fight.”

“Tell that to Wendy when she was beating Cartman into a bloody mess.” Craig countered. “Try again.”

“He’s got--”

“No adams apple.”

“How bout his--”

“Why are you even looking at her crotch?” Craig made a small face before it changed back to normal. “She’s a chick.”

Clyde still didn’t believe him, folding his arms. “How can I prove you wrong?”

Craig grinned slowly, watching as an excited Alex was coming back with Tweek, the two of them talking enthusiastically. “Ask her yourself.” He gestured towards the two. “Even Tweek knows.”

Clyde looked irritated, watching Alex for a moment and opening his mouth, only to shut it.

“She’s been enrolled.” Tweek said to Craig as they approached the two. “You think we can drive her here? She doesn’t have a car yet.”

“I’m pretty sure we can arrange something.” Craig leaned down to kiss Tweek’s cheek. Clyde’s eye twitched as Craig gave him a quirked brow and a stare, the taller boy waiting for the question.

“Are you a chick or a dude?” Clyde asked suddenly, catching Alex’s attention right away. She blinked and looked at him, giving him a smile.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She said slyly, causing Craig to burst out laughing.

“I’m gonna fucking like you, Caplin.” He said in approval, holding the door open for them.

Clyde made an indistinguishable whine and followed after them like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Later that night Stan was having a crisis. He sat alone in his bedroom, reliving the fight over and over inside his head. He couldn’t understand why he was getting aroused at the memory of Alex breaking Cartman into a bloody heap but it was happening, his hands going where they shouldn’t go as he continued to recount every single second. He shouldn’t be doing this. Alex was a dude. Why was he getting himself off to another dude? Was this even right? His imagination warped and suddenly Alex wasn’t fighting Cartman anymore, but his eyes were still red. Blood red, red as rubies. The eyes were so fucking enticing, looking like demonic promises, making Alex an actual demon. The further his mind wandered the closer he came to his climax, imagining Alex straddling him, as a fucking demon, the two of them in the throes of passion. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from shouting, feeling the hot fluid coat the inside of his hand. He cringed after that, searching for a used sock to wipe his hand clean. After that the worries flooded him again, and he felt a wave of guilt washing over him. He just jacked off to a dude, did this make him gay? What if… no, but… He began to wonder what Alex would look like if he was a woman, and he felt himself get hard again. No, no, no, no, this wasn’t right, Alex was a dude. Alex was a boy. Alex was a ...fucking hot and sexy female and Stan held back a pained groan. Why was he doing this to himself, he thought sadly. He was now jerking off to the thoughts of the boy being a girl, but…

A girl… wouldn’t that be so fucking perfect? Though? If Alex was a girl then he wouldn’t feel nervous about gazing into those stormcloud eyes. He wouldn’t feel guilty over his sinful thoughts and urges. He wouldn’t want to scream into a pillow over his hormones and overly active imagination.

He brought himself to orgasm a second time, finally feeling lethargic and on cloud nine. He wanted to keep the illusion alive for just a second longer. He hadn’t even knew Alex for more than a day but Stan wanted to do so much. He wanted to steal the boy’s hoodie so he could smell him all day. He wanted to destroy anyone who laid a finger on him. He wanted to see Demon, his demon. Alex was such a beautiful demon. His skin was so fair, it would be wonderful to just bruise it, leave a lingering mark to show everyone that Raven owned this demon.

Stan fell back into his bed and began to slip into unconsciousness, dreaming about the prophecy, the moment he awakened Demon and took him back to where he belonged, the awaiting apocalypse and how everyone he loathed would perish in the fire, that conniving tramp and his Judas of a best friend. Then it would just be them. His true friends...and his Demon. It was the only thing he wanted.

It was early morning when Stan woke up again. He sighed, looking at the clock on his nightstand and groaning. He wanted to get to Alex’s house before Craig intercepted him. To do that he needed to be there first. Michael had already given him the address, and so Stan took a hot shower and changed into another outfit, the same theme of colors that he’d been wearing since the end of Freshman year. He then went to brew some coffee, making sure not to wake up his mother and father. Black coffee was perfect just the way it was, as bitter and bleak as the world he lived in. The hot liquid burned his throat and it didn’t bother him, used to the pain that life had brought him. He put the entire pot into a thermos, gathering that, his bag, and his guitar and leaving the house. The sun wasn’t even fully risen and Stan dug into the glove box in his jeep for a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a drag. The taste reminded him of life, his torment and the burn kept him aware of the shit that he had to put up with every fucking day.

By the time he made it to Alex’s house he turned the jeep off and sat back, drinking the rest of his coffee slowly. He needed to plan this out. First he needed to get on Demon’s good side, try to dispel anything that fucking Craig may have tainted his mind with. He was sure Craig may have attempted to brainwash him already, the fucking conformist jock. After that, he needed to work on Demon’s awakening, he needed to do this part carefully. When he had his awakening it was like a transformation, an emotional turmoil. Demon would be vulnerable, he would need someone steady to lean on. If this happened...who was Raven to not try to make this work for him? Perhaps he would help Demon realize that no one was to be trusted but him and his friends… Would it be possible to have the other dependent on him? Stan shook his head, that didn’t seem right…but at the same time it sounded wonderful.

He didn’t realize the time, or the boy that was standing outside his door, tapping on the window. Stan jolted upright and almost spilled his coffee on his lap, scowling over at the offender and seeing Craig glare at him from outside the jeep.

“What the fuck are you doing here Marsh?” Craig asked irritably.

“Picking up my friend, what are you doing here?” Stan put his coffee in the cup holder and climbed out of his jeep, glaring at him.

“If I remember correctly, Alex asked me to pick her up for school, and your name was never in the conversation.”

_Her?_ Was Craig taunting him? Stan quickly became angry, “I’m not letting you take Alex from us. He’s rightfully one of us, not one of you bitchass conformist pussies.”

Craig quirked a brow, “You used to be one of those bitchass conformist pussies yourself Marsh, or do you forget that during your round of depressive and pitiful crying?”

Stan jabbed a finger in his chest, “I know who I really am, Tucker, unlike you. I’ve awakened. I see the world for what it truly is, I see everyone for who they are now.”

“Don’t give me any of this goth bullshit. All you do is whine and cry about how unfair the world is and how much pain you are in.”

“I _am_ in pain!” Stan snarled.

“You’re a fucking pussy!” Craig shouted. “All this melodrama over the fact that Wendy and Kyle fell in love and began dating, and all of a sudden you’re the poster boy for goths and you’re pulling this woe-is-me bullshit arguing that the world is unfair and cruel. Jesus Christ, if Tweek broke up with me I’d be fucking sad about it sure but I wouldn’t become a fucking goth and blame the world for it.”

“Wendy cheated on me with my best friend you asshole! How am I supposed to take this?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Like a man with some balls?” Craig hissed out. “Don’t even think about pulling Alex into your little downward spiral pity party, I wouldn’t think that she would appreciate your dramatic outlook on life.”

Stan felt the urge to strangle him, “Alex is a boy, you fucking retard. Why do you keep calling him a girl?”

Craig wanted to punch Stan so fucking hard right now for being stupid, but he was holding himself back. “Alex is a girl, it’s fucking obvious that she’s a girl.”

Stan paused for a moment, the information sinking in. Was Craig telling the truth? Suddenly Stan felt like his crisis was back in full swing. Alex was a girl? So--so his dreams--his wild imagination-- he was--a _she_ \-- Alex … _Her_ eyes… Did this mean his daydream was correct? Did this mean everything he wanted to do was justified? Alex wasn’t a boy! Stan burst out laughing, an almost hysterical laughter that he tried to keep down. He hadn’t felt so overjoyed in his life, it was a nice change from the norm.

Craig didn’t quite understand what was going on, but for the most part he didn’t give two shits. “You’re an idiot.” He said finally, leaving Stan alone and going to Alex’s door. Tweek was in the car still, having watched the entire conversation while nursing on his own cup of coffee. When Alex came out that’s when Stan finally snapped back into action and headed to her.

“Alex!” Stan raised his hand.

Alex stopped, keeping the backpack hung on her shoulder, “Stan?”

Craig narrowed his eyes but Stan ignored it, looking at the girl. “I was wondering if you’d let me drive you to school.”

Alex glanced at Craig and then at Tweek in the car, looking back at Stan, “I already had a--”

“ _Please_.” Stan tried, “I really want to talk to you.” He looked ready to beg if he needed to, clasping his hands together.

“She already has a ride, _Raven_.” Craig bit out, ushering Alex back to his car. Stan watched on, feeling a cold chill down his spine and an unnatural anger, watching how Craig’s hand was on Alex’s back and doing his best to not run over there and break the offending hand. He instead forced himself to go back to his jeep, starting it up and finally driving off.

Alex watched Stan leave, almost confused. “What the fuck was that about?” She asked, nearly curious. She couldn’t help herself, even if Stan was Raven and related to the goth kids he was still different from them.

Craig got into the driver’s seat, and Alex slid into the back. “It’s a long fucking story.” He groaned.

“What’s a - _nnngh_ \- long fucking story?” Tweek asked, looking at his boyfriend. “Is it about fucking Raven?”

Craig put the car in drive, rolling his eyes, “Dude’s stalking her. He totally assumed Alex was a guy. Why does everyone think that she’s a dude?”

Alex smiled slightly, “To be honest, I never correct them. I’ve been treated the same at every school I’ve gone to.” She leaned against the gap between their seats, hanging her elbows on the headrest. “So I’d like to know more about Raven, you two seem to know him a lot better than I do.”

“Yeah, we know Raven a helluva lot more. We knew him before he became a fuckin’ goth.” Tweek nursed his coffee, sighing. “Though he did this before, but the first time he was able to get out of it.”

Alex tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“Stan used to be a fucking normie like the rest of us, he was very popular. A star football player dating the most popular girl. Him and Wendy were the ultimate couple, but they broke up and got back together more times than anyone could count.” Craig explained.

Tweek shifted in his seat, “They dated since grade school, man. One time the breakup was nasty and Stan fucking lost it and became all goth. He went to hang with the goth kids and shit until one of us got him to fuckin’ quit being a fucking pussy. The whole pity party got fucking old real quick.”

“We assumed that would be the end of it, but then during freshman year Stan found out that Wendy was seeing Kyle behind his back.”

“Kyle Broflovski?” Alex asked, remembering the name. The two nodded in unison.

“ _Nngh_ \- you need to understand. Stan and Kyle were really close! So close that if one of them turned gay they would go after the other. They were like, super best friends and shit like that. Stan trusted Kyle with everything. So when Stan discovered Kyle and Wendy had feelings for each other he completely had a meltdown.”

“He thought that the world had betrayed him and took the news worse than someone sane should have. That’s when ‘Raven’ came out to play again and he’s been stuck like that ever since, wallowing in his pity and depression and moaning about how life is unfair.” Craig sighed, “Everyone with him couldn’t stand it anymore and bailed, and he went right back to the goth kids.”

Alex frowned slightly, thinking about the story. “Well… his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend. Isn’t it normal to react badly to that?”

“You don’t understand!” Tweek cried out, “Stan took it to a whole new fucking level! He’s become someone completely different now. We don’t even recognize him anymore.”

“He used to be someone everyone loved and respected. He was kind and caring with emotions, he felt fucking guilty about eating beef because fucking baby cows looked helpless and cute, so one day he got his friends to hole them up in his room to save them from getting slaughtered.”

“Stan joined a - _nngh_ \- an activist group against Japanese whalers.”

“He was compassionate and now he’s just too fucking unhinged. He turned 180 on everyone. It’s the reason why the goths love him so much.”

Alex sat back after that, taking in the information. She didn’t know what to think about this, and had the weird thought in her head that Stan’s outburst against everything made perfect sense. It was obvious that he had been through a lot of pain, and it would further make sense that he would probably have a mental breakdown over it. But...was he unhinged?

She only knew him for a few hours, but he didn’t seem like that to her.

He sounded like someone that needed to see that life didn’t end from a catastrophe.

* * *

First period was when Alex saw Stan again, the two of them exchanging glances. Stan was still reeling from the fact that Alex was actually female. It didn’t even look true, not even the teachers could tell the difference. He needed to stop thinking about it, actually, because the more he wandered down that road the more those images from the night before entered his mind and he didn’t need that during school.

Alex didn’t know what to say to him, how would they start a conversation? She wanted to apologize for ditching him for lunch, perhaps give him another chance. Now that she knew what she knew, she felt bad for what she did. He didn’t even try and label her as a goth either and she gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day.

“I want everyone to pair off. We’re going to be working on a week-long project.” The teacher spoke up, breaking both of them out of their thoughts. Alex’s eyebrows raised and she turned around to face Stan, seeing a chance.

“Do you want to partner up?” She questioned. It was a perfect way to get to know this boy. She smiled at him and Stan was left to feel those butterflies in his stomach, his eyes caught onto her storm clouds. No one ever willingly partnered up with him unless they had to, and she turned to him in an instant. He didn’t know how to feel about that other than smitten. She was giving him a chance, she wanted to speak to him. This was what he needed and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Y-yeah.” Stan replied, trying not to feel nervous. Why was he so nervous? He only knew this girl for a day and already he was feeling like he was in grade school again… was this love? It had to be. He felt it the day they met as well, back when he thought Alex was a dude. It was like a dream, this was love at first sight wasn’t it? Did Alex feel the same as he did? Was this his soulmate? Electricity went through them when they first touched, so she had to be. He hadn’t felt this way in forever, not since Wendy… the _whore_ that cheated on him and broke his heart. Would Alex do the same to him like Wendy had? No, she wasn’t anything like Wendy. She was a demon, his Demon. She came here for _him_. The prophecy was about Alex, and so she was brought to him by a dream. Alex was destined to be his...

When everyone began to move their tables around Alex did the same with hers, putting it next to Stan’s as they listened to the project assignment. They were being given a week for a presentation, among the list of topics that were on the board.

“We should do Greek Gods.” Alex told him, “Greek mythology is nice.”

Stan didn’t care which topic they did, he just wanted to be next to her. “That sounds good...do, uh...do you want to exchange numbers?” He hoped it didn’t sound too fast, feeling the anxiety from the sudden question, praying that she wouldn’t laugh at him or anything of the sort.

“We need to keep in contact somehow.” The girl took out the same pencil that she asked off of Stan yesterday, writing down her number on a slip of paper before giving it to him. “You know where I live too.” She reminded him.

Stan took the slip of paper and held it like it was something to be cherished, folding it up delicately and putting it in his pocket. Most of the class was Alex talking about the project while Stan was gazing at her, studying her eyes, her skin, her hair… the beanie that had a peculiar roach tag and how he wanted to borrow that and never return it. His eyes then wandered to her neck, how he wanted to… He took a deep breath, not here. Not in school. He continued wondering, how her hoodie smelled and if he could fit into it. He suddenly got a thought, wondering if she smoked. Sharing a cigarette would be like a kiss, would it? Their lips would touch. His heart pounded at the thought, and it possessed his entire mind up until the bell snapped him out of it.

“...so I was thinking we could go down that route.” Alex told him, keeping that smile. “Don’t be shy to ask questions if you get stuck, okay?”

Stan nodded dumbly, having no clue what she had said for the past hour. “Y-yeah.” He stood up and put his book in his bag, “Are you… going to Gym?” He followed her out into the hallway, spotting Eric Cartman up ahead, sporting an eyepatch and a neck brace. “Holy shit you really did a number on him.” He couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the sight.

Alex spotted who he was talking about, snorting in amusement. “I’m actually shocked?” She looked at him, “I thought my mom would've said something by now. I should be suspended at this point.”

Stan smirked, “You shouldn’t expect the administration to call your mom any time soon, the school principal actually encourages students to beat him up. He’s a major douchebag.”

The words seemed to amuse Alex more and she burst out into a small fit of laughter, the sound carrying and alerting the boy that they were talking about. Cartman glowered at the sight of Stan and Alex, watching how Stan was hanging on her every word. _Not gothic my ass._ He reached for his phone, thinking about his payback to the little fucking faggot. He discovered a lovely secret about Alex and he couldn’t wait to spread it like wildfire…

No one fucked with Eric Cartman.

* * *

Alex knew that Henrietta was keeping her eyes on her the entire gym class, but nothing happened. Cartman sat out of it because of a doctor’s note and they played basketball. Again, Alex teamed up with Kyle, who was still impressed with how well she handled Cartman during lunch the day before. Even with what she heard about what Kyle did to Stan she couldn’t see this boy being a bad person. He seemed pretty decent. He shared her third and fourth period class as well, and they talked from time to time.

Come lunch, it was time to go back to sitting with Craig and those guys. She was excited to talk to Tweek and Craig, the three of them sharing the next few periods together after lunch, and while Clyde was ...peculiar, she enjoyed talking to him as well.

By the time she sat down she realized that everyone was watching Cartman being beaten up on their phones, the video still on youtube. Craig is amused and Tweek is impressed, but it’s Clyde who brings up her fighting style.

“How long have you been boxing?” He asked with honest interest. Alex glanced up from the video playing on her phone and set it down, holding up seven fingers.

“Seven years ago.” She answered, “My dad thought it’d be good discipline for my temper problem. I used to...” She laughed somewhat, “I used to be worse.”

“You really kicked his ass, Caplin.” Craig grinned slightly, scowling when Clyde stole some of his fries. “Hey, stop that.”

“Oh right, only the _boyfriend_ can eat from your tray.” Clyde replied with an eyeroll, receiving a punch in the arm from Tweek.

“Nng shut your mouth, GAH you’re gonna end up like fuckin Cartman with how much you eat.” The jittery blonde argued.

Alex snorted when Token did, the well-dressed boy giving Tweek a smug grin, “I’m sorry but even our pudgy friend can’t get so morbidly obese.”

Clyde pouted, “It’s not pudge, it’s baby fat.”

She set the phone down again and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, “There’s no such thing as baby fat at sevenfuckingteen.”

“I’d like to see sevenfuckingteens right now, honestly.” A voice entered their ears and suddenly there was another at their table, a boy with an orange parka and a handsome face. He casually slid into the seat next to Alex, winking her way.

“You would, perv.” Craig commented, unfazed by the blonde’s arrival.

Alex remembered this one, Kenny McCormick. She only had met him in passing during lunch the day before but the boy had enough charisma to be remembered. Though, when Kenny had the balls to steal the fries off her tray, she stared at him listlessly. “What?” He asked innocently, “I’m a healthy growing boy who needs nutrients.”

“Do fries actually count as nutrients?” Token asked casually, making Clyde agree while Craig shrugged, and Tweek made a noncommittal noise and stole one from Craig’s tray. Kenny hummed slightly, seemingly unfocused on the question and quietly planning to steal the pudding dish from Alex’s tray. She eyed him warningly and he gave her a god awful charming grin that was intended to make her heart flutter.

He was good.

“Dude just fucking make out already.” Craig said it to be an ass, but the reaction he was going for made him smirk. Alex knew she was blushing and so did Kenny and Craig, the blonde chuckling while she tore her eyes away from his. She managed to save the pudding from Kenny’s grasp, keeping it hidden away. He pouted pitifully, attempting to wordlessly guilt her into giving it up. It was amazing how fast she had taken to being part of the gang.

“Get your own.” Alex muttered, blinking when there’s a wave of notifications going off at the table. She didn’t bother with her phone, still mentally warring with Kenny until the boys suddenly go deathly quiet.

“Dude...is this you?” Token asked Alex, catching the girl’s attention quickly. He refused to let her see the image he was talking about. Around them, however, a few people began to giggle.

“Alex is a girl?”

“Oh damn.”

“Look at her tits!”

“I wouldn’t look.” Craig spoke up just as Alex went for her phone. Kenny was there before she was, taking it and seeing the image. Alex went still and her veins went ice cold at the sight. That image wasn’t supposed to be seen, no, she sent it to her boyfriend at the time, a selfie of her in black lingerie posing while her hair was longer and dyed purple. Her ex-boyfriend was from Florida, and she hasn’t spoken to him in months. How the hell…

Kenny’s mouth is at her ear just as she felt herself go numb, “That’s Cartman’s twitter.” He said quietly.

As soon as he said it Alex’s blood began to boil and her head turned in the direction of where he’s sitting, narrowing her eyes dangerously while he sat there and waved tauntingly at her. Immediately she was up on her feet but before Alex could do anything it’s Kyle who had exploded in fury. “DELETE THAT PHOTO YOU FAT ASSHOLE!” He snarled out. “That’s going TOO FUCKING FAR.”

“Ey!” Cartman defended himself, “A bitch goes around playing dressup to make herself look like a dude and _I’m_ going too far?” He glared at the other, “I’m only reminding this bitch who’s in charge here.”

Kyle made a fist with his hands, “What makes you even think for one second that I care about if Alex is a dude or not? And what makes you think that you won’t get yourself beaten up worse over what you just did?” He hissed out, pointing to Alex, who was being held back by Kenny. Her eyes were already red, boring holes into his skull.

Butters shrank at the sight, “She almost broke your jaw Eric, I told you it was too far.”

Cartman could feel all eyes on him, nearly judgmental eyes that told him that he wasn’t getting away with this.

“Delete it before I kill you myself.” Kyle ground out.

Cartman sniffed indignantly, deleting the tweet. “Fine.”

Though, the damage had been done. What was put on the internet for everyone to see stayed on the internet and in select student’s photo feeds. One of those students sat seething in rage at the tables behind the gym, crushing the lit cig between his fingers as he kept staring at Cartman’s twitter. He managed to save the photo that everyone had seen, but right now wasn’t the time to tend to himself, right now he was nearly shaking in pure unadulterated anger.

Henrietta watched as Stan sat in his own building rage, looking back at the photo. “Demon’s a girl…” She had to think about that for a moment, smirking slightly. “I suppose--”

Stan slammed something into the wood that startled all four of them, and Michael put down his phone to see that his friend had pulled out a switchblade and stuck it into the wooden table with force. “Raven?”

Pete flipped some hair from his face, watching how his body shook. “What’s wrong?”

Stan gripped the handle and pulled it back out of the wood, running a thumb along the blade. “Someone needs to be culled.”

Michael and Henrietta blinked simultaneously, an idea forming into their heads before Henrietta grinned. A dark thought came to her and she wanted to act on it, “Oh, Raven, just ask us, and we’ll help you.”

Michael knew where she was going with this, and soon Pete was picking up the hints.

“No one would miss him if he just went _missing_ , Raven.” Michael said honestly.

Stan felt a supportive hand on his shoulder and saw Henrietta standing next to him. “I think you know what to do.” She whispered, and Stan finally felt himself relax, leaning forward to set his elbows on his knees, his eyes on the blade in his hands, contemplating.

Craig was right, he snapped a long time ago, but only now did he see reason to exact retribution.

Anything for the one he loved.

* * *

Stan waited patiently in the van, the only soft sound overhead was the song Sledgehammer by Peter Gabriel. It helped him think, the boy stroking the head of the actual thing while his eyes kept peeled on Cartman’s house. He checked the time on his phone and registered it. Thankfully, Cartman was predictable at this point in life. Stan raised his hand up to adjust the mask on his face, making sure it was nice and secure.

The boy in question left his house at 9PM, adjusting his coat as he approached his own car. He opened the door and slid into it, ready to tear out and get to McDonald's for his nightly fix. Though, as he started up the car he found that the car wouldn't stay on for more than a second. Cartman let out a grunt and tried again. Two, three, four, five times and suddenly he’s slamming his hands onto the steering wheel. ”GODDAMNIT!” He shouted, getting out of the car and kicking the front tire. ”You crapass piece of shit I fucking hate this car.” He looked over to where his mother's car should be, noting that it was gone. That meant she still wasn't home. He needed to get to McDonald's, looking next door to the Stotch’s family car. The blonde would get in serious trouble for it but he didn't give a shit about that, just as long as he got his fix. He began to make the trek to the next house, realizing that it was starting to snow. ”Ugh, what next?”

There was a faint whistle to a tune from behind him and Cartman’s head perked up before he shook it. No. No one in their right mind would be awake at this hour.

_”Why don't you call my name?”_

The blunt force came swiping from behind just as Cartman quirked his head to turn back, the forceful impact causing the boy to let out a strangled cry as the sledgehammer smashed into his skull, the impact managing to crack the bone. Cartman dropped like a bag of bricks, hitting the snowy pavement. Stan watched the unmoving and unconscious lump lay there, noting the lack of blood. He must be bleeding internally. Stan smiled widely, sticking his fingers into his mouth under the mask and whistling the signal.

From the van came out four masked teens in black, ready to help their dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sledgehammer by Ninja Sex Party is a good cover and you all should listen to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had passed since Eric Cartman had disappeared, and the only one who seemed concerned about him was Butters. So much so that he began to cry at random moments. Poor Butters was a wreck, because he lived next door to Cartman. No one had seen him since Tuesday night of last week, and suddenly he was gone, vanished. His car had been in the driveway, but no sign of the boy. His mother filed a police report but there wasn’t much of anything the cops could do. Cartman was well disliked by the whole student body, it could be just about anyone.

Kyle Broflovski was taken into questioning, because a student told the cops that he threatened to kill Cartman during lunch on Tuesday. Kyle maintained his innocence, however. Alex was also questioned, due to what she did the day before, but she also came out without a charge.

“I can’t believe I’m actually worried about the fat asshole.” Kyle said to Alex during Monday’s gym class, taking place outside as they sat on the stands. Alex snorted in amusement, shoving Kyle playfully.

“What if this is something he did?” She asked, “I mean… for attention?”

Kyle nodded, “He’s the type of person to pull that shit, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Well because of him my mom knows what I did last week.” Alex sighed, pulling up a leg to settle her chin on her knee. “I’m grounded for at least a month for asserting my dominance in school.”

Kyle patted her on the back consolingly, the two of them continuing the conversation unaware that they were being watched. Stan clenched his fist from where he was, staring at the backs of their heads. He knew what was going on, he was aware of what was happening. Kyle was going after Alex. He gripped the switchblade that was sitting in his pocket and pulled it out, stabbing the tree he was standing next to, pretending it was Kyle’s jugular.

By the time school was let out Stan made sure to intercept Alex before she went to Craig’s car. “Alex.”

The girl stopped, smiling at Stan, “Hey are you ready for tomorrow?”

He tried to remember what was tomorrow, until he realized it was the presentation. For the entire week they had been working on the presentation over at her or his house. Sharon was actually happy that Stan had made a new friend while Alex’s mom, Candace, was already designing a homecoming dress for the girl. Her mother was a seamstress, and hated the fact that the only thing Alex wore was black and wasn’t girly enough. She assumed a boyfriend might make her tap into her ‘femininity’. The fact that both mothers were thinking about relationships was something the two weren’t ignorant to, to the point that the mothers began keeping contact with each other over it.

“Yeah, I’m ready...but we should review everything just in case.” Stan said, gesturing to his jeep. “We can go over to my place if you want.”

Alex looked towards Craig and Tweek, waiting beside their car. Craig looked annoyed, his arms folded. He didn’t like Stan at all. “Well, uh, I’m actually going to go to the gym to train.” She patted the gym bag at her side. “You can come and watch if you want?” Alex gave him a smile, “Like… if you’re okay with it I mean.”

Stan zeroed in on her gym bag and then looked back to Craig and Tweek, the other boy giving him a glower. Stan rolled his eyes and flipped Craig off. “Yeah sure I’d love to watch.” He wouldn’t want to skip this for anything, the chance to see his demon in the act of battle. He loved it when she fought, and he missed those red eyes of hers.

Alex looked happy to hear that, clapping her hands together. “Okay, you can drive me over to your place after, just follow Craig’s car to get there, okay?”

Stan felt his heart race just from hearing her speak, nodding and trying to make sure he didn’t slip up or say anything stupid. He watched Alex go to Craig and saw how his face cringed when she told him about Stan. Their eyes met, blue for green, and Stan pulled on a challenging grin of his own.

“Raven!”

Stan’s attention was pulled away, his head looking towards the telltale black van and his gothic friend. He took one last look at Alex and went towards the van. He knew how to get to the gym, “What do you need? I need to go somewhere.”

Henrietta took a drag from her cigarette holder, taking out something from her bag and handing it to him. “Snatched this during Gym.” She smirked, watching Stan unwrap the black cloth to reveal a black glove. His eyes lingered on the glove, thinking back to the first class and how Alex was wearing the exact same glove, and how she was without a glove when they just parted. The goth girl watched in amusement as Stan raised the glove to his nose and inhaled whatever scent was there, his eyes fluttering shut as he rubbed the cloth against his cheek. “You’re welcome.” She said knowingly.

“Thank you.” Stan said in a shaky whisper, smelling the glove again. It had her perfume on it, the smell of cinnamon and licorice. He watched her the day before trying to catch red hots in her mouth and laugh when she missed. He held back a groan, because right now wasn’t the time to get carried away.

Henrietta enjoyed this change in Raven, how he became so much more violent and passionate when he was around Demon. It was like the presence of Demon had awoken a dormant monster inside of Raven. The monster was enough to cause bloodshed and death, proven to them a week ago with the disposal of Eric Cartman and how she watched her friend do what he did. She wondered who would be next in the line of Raven’s new homicidal tendencies, almost eager to find out how far this was to go. This was the prophecy at work, it had to be. It may not be exactly how she had envisioned it, but it was still happening: The arrival of the sixth member will trigger the downfall of South Park.

She wasn’t above helping Raven along the way, giving him what he needed to inspire him to go further. It was obvious that he was obsessed with her, everyone in their group knew it. They didn’t mind, as long as things went as planned.

Stan folded the glove and put it in his pocket. “I have to go.” He said then, feeling invigorated. He pulled on a smile and Henrietta did the same, flicking her cig out the door.

“Go and find your Queen.” She nearly purred, watching as Stan nodded and headed to his jeep, taking no time in leaving the school parking lot.

Pete had watched the exchange from a distance, finally approaching the van with a grin. “I haven’t seen Raven this pleased in years.”

“He’s found love, as horrible as that sounds I believe this might just be what he needs.” Henrietta sat back, “As long as it doesn’t pull him back to the conformists, I’ll be happy to allow him this illusion of happiness.”

Pete snorted in amusement. “He can’t go back to the other side, he’s burned every single bridge to all of his former friends. No one would want him.”

“This is where Raven belongs, anyway.” The girl said with a smirk, “Demon will come along eventually as well.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Came the question that was nearly on the minds of everyone in the circle.

Henrietta took a long drag out of her cigarette holder, expelling the smoke and forming rings with her mouth. She had no intention to let Demon go, not when losing her would mean losing Raven.

“She will, even if I have to play God to make it happen.”

* * *

Stan was at least ten minutes late in arriving at the gym, but it was worth it because of what he had gotten in return. The glove felt warm in his pocket but he ignored it for now, getting out of his jeep and stepping over to the doors of the gym. He had hardly been here in his life, this wasn’t a place he had seen the interior of. Once he opened the door he could hear it, the sounds of certain people using a jump rope or punching bags. His eyes fell onto the punching bag, wanting to give it a try before a cry from a familiar voice had his head snapping to the center ring. There training with another woman her size was Alex, wearing just a sports bra and shorts along with her shoes and gloves. He didn’t expect that and he cleared his throat, trying his damndest not to get aroused in public.

Stan made his way to a chair and sat down, watching as Alex threw her punches and dodged the other woman’s. He couldn’t help but smile, she looked so beautiful…

Craig and Tweek weren’t around to spoil his mood, and he felt pleasantly happy with watching Alex train. He hadn’t been happy like this in ages. When was the last time he was happy like this? Not since…

The bells strapped to the doors alerted Stan of someone coming in but he was too preoccupied with watching Alex, not noticing who entered.

“Whoa…” Came the voice, and that alone broke Stan out of his daydream, turning around and seeing Kyle standing there, staring at Alex as she fought. Kyle blinked, realizing that Stan was there. “Y-you’re here too?”

Stan instantly glared at the other, clenching his teeth. “What are you doing here?” He growled out.

“Alex invited me to come watch.” Kyle told him honestly, pulling up a chair to sit next to him. “I didn’t think you’d be here.” He looked like he wanted to talk, but he kept remembering Wendy told him that he wouldn’t listen, like the year before that.

Stan only folded his arms and looked away, grumbling under his breath. How dare Kyle come in and ruin this for him. There was no reason for Kyle to be here, he thought. Kyle was obviously here to try his hands at Alex. His heel bounced on the floor of the gym, the urge to stab Kyle was very prominent in the forefront of his mind. Right in his eyes, perhaps if he took out Kyle’s eyes then he wouldn’t look at Alex anymore, or perhaps he could cut out Kyle’s tongue, that way he wouldn’t be able to talk either.

Kyle felt nervous around Stan. He knew his super best friend hated him but he missed who Stan used to be. He missed talking to his friend. Kenny wasn’t the same. He sighed, wondering if he could actually get somewhere now than he did last time. Would Stan argue and ignore him or would he actually listen this time? “Stan…” Kyle spoke up.

“I’m here for a reason, Kyle.” Stan ground out, gesturing to Alex.

Kyle nodded to himself, smiling slightly. “She’s really great isn’t she?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Stan finally looked at him.

“I mean she’s a nice girl.” Kyle clarified, “She can beat up anyone and she’s great to talk to. I kinda like her.” Kyle paused, “As a friend, I mean.”

Stan clenched his teeth, “You don’t even know her.” He scowled, “Tell me what candy she likes, Kyle. What does her hair smell like? You tell me, what is Alex like?”

Kyle blinked, “Red hots and charcoal.” He fell silent for a moment, a smile pulling on his face, “Do you...like her?” He needed to know this. Was Stan falling in love? It warmed his heart. If Stan fell in love then it could mean that he would have his super best friend back. It would mean that Stan could heal.

Before Stan could open his mouth Alex’s presence interrupted them. A towel was around her neck and she was holding a water bottle in her bandaged hands. “Sweet, both of you are here.” She grinned. “Enjoy the show?”

Stan stood up, longing to know what her sweat smells like. He pushed that thought back, “I was enjoying myself until _someone came and ruined my day_.” He cast a sideways glance to Kyle.

Kyle frowned, “Alex invited me here Stan. She wanted to hang out with me after training.”

The words had Stan frozen on the spot, slowly looking at Alex. The girl realized her mistake and put her hand on Stan’s arm. “Oh, I forgot to text you! Stan wants us to review our world history work at his house and he’s driving me there--”

Kyle saw his chance, “Why do you have to cancel? I know world history, maybe I can look over your topic? Which one are you doing, me and Bebe are doing The Crusades.”

“Greek Mythology and how the Romans stole it.” Alex said to him. “I don’t mind but it’s not up to me, it’s up to Stan…” She looked at him, hoping that Stan would say yes. It would be a good start, given their history. If Stan and Kyle became friends again then it would be a good start for the both of them.

Stan looked back at Alex, focusing on the hand on his arm. Her touch was electrifying, keeping him calm while he wanted to just murder Kyle right here and now for being so close to her. He didn’t even _need_ Alex. He had _Wendy_. Why was he even talking to his love when he was already spoken for? Kyle was doing his best to make Stan’s life miserable, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t be happy until he tore everything from him.

“Yeah, he can come over.” Stan faked a smile just for Alex, doing his best to make it look sincere. “I guess… since you know Alex that perhaps I should put some effort into this…”

Kyle was caught off guard by the sudden smile and cheery attitude. He didn’t expect Stan to be so accepting right away. Was this him being nice to Kyle for Alex’s sake? That’s the only thing he could think of. Either way, it seemed like a good starting point. Kyle smiled a sincere smile, “It’s great that you’re trying, Stan. I hope you won’t mind all that much.”

“Of course not.” Stan kept his pleasantries, just for Alex. “God, we haven’t talked in...what...two years?” He tried his hardest not to get angry about the past, still focusing on the hand on his arm. Jesus Christ Stan wanted to kiss that hand, kiss _her_. Make a display and show Kyle that she was his.

_You can’t have her._

“Great.” Alex looked pleased with herself, moving her hand to Stan’s chest and patting him before stepping away. “I’m going to change, be right back.”

Stan kept up the smile, even after Alex was gone. “I’m being nice to you for her sake, Kyle.” He explained to the ginger, “Don’t mistake this for forgiveness.”

Kyle sighed, he was right. Stan was doing this just for Alex. Oh well, it was better than nothing at the moment. Kyle shrugged, keeping his eyes on Stan. “I don’t really mind if you’re being nice to me for her. So, what’s going on with you and Alex anyway? Are you two friends?”

“We’re more than friends, Kyle.” Stan said stiffly, “She’s someone I care about a lot.”

“Does that mean…”

“Does that mean what?”

Kyle smiled, “Does that mean you’re moving on?” He really hoped it did. He didn’t like Raven as much as he liked Stan. Raven was destructive and cruel and Stan was caring and kind. He missed Stan. “It’d be really nice to have the old Stan back.”

Stan folded his arms, “The old Stan is gone, Kyle. He died a long time ago. Quit hanging on to someone who can’t come back from what you did to him.”

“Stan, we didn’t mean for it to turn out like it did, we were gonna--”

“You were gonna what? Tell me? Give me a snapchat heads up? Text me about your affair? No, you weren’t going to tell me anything. I caught you both red handed! At your house!”

Kyle groaned, “Stan if you only allowed us to explain instead of running off like that…”

“Explain what?” Stan growled, “That you and Wendy fucking loved each other? Why the fuck would you lead me on like that?” He paused for a moment, watching Kyle’s pity. He didn’t need Kyle’s pity. “It doesn’t matter anymore…” He finally said, letting out a tired sigh. “This...holding onto this is too much.” Stan looked away.

“Well, it seems to me that you’ve already moved on…” Kyle tried a smile, “You and Alex, huh?”

Stan covered his face with his hand, glaring at him slightly and refusing to say anything. That told Kyle more than what he needed to know. The ginger smiled at him, “You deserve to be happy, Stan.” He said then.

Stan continued not to say anything, the gears whirring in his head. After a moment of thought he began to finally relax. He knew where to take this.

By the time Alex returned from the locker room she heard laughing. Her head perked up and trailed over to see that Stan was the one laughing… She smiled, wondering if this was going to turn out into something good for Stan. If Kyle and Stan could go back on speaking terms then perhaps something good will come out of this.

“--and I went to his house, he had a list of the girls in highschool and checkmarks because he wanted to see how far he could get before graduation. Nearly half the list is marked.” Kyle said as Alex made her way over to them.

Stan rolled his eyes, “Kenny is always going to be Kenny, it’s amazing that those girls are actually letting him do that.”

“Yeah, I try to lecture him on the morals of sleeping around but he keeps trying to reassure me that it’s a mutual agreement based on hormones and alcohol. I’m just waiting until he gets chlamydia.” Kyle quirked a grin.

“What are you two talking about?” Alex questioned.

“We’re discussing Kenny.” Kyle explained, “By the way, if he starts trying to flirt with you, don’t fall for it. He’s the school’s biggest horndog.”

Alex remembered that, yes, Kenny was a horny bastard who attempted to flirt with her twice this week, though as charming as his smile was he really wasn’t her type.

“Well, should we go?” The girl asked, smiling.

“Yeah.” Stan wanted to walk by her side but Kyle was there first, the boy reaching over to Alex’s beanie and picking a piece of white fluff off of it. Stan watched as it happened, keeping his smile and holding the jeep door open for Alex to get in.

The three of them discussed school, though Stan was left out of most of the conversation as he didn’t share as many classes with Alex than Kyle did. Stan was surprisingly friendly towards Kyle during the drive to his house, something that Alex enjoyed. They seemed to be getting along better than she thought. Was Stan trying to make this work? She hoped so. Given about what she learned about the super best friends, they needed to recapture that spark.

Sharon didn’t expect to see Kyle at the house at all, and the fact that Stan was _talking_ to his former best friend and _laughing_ with him made the mother optimistic that things were going to turn back to how they used to be. She was all too happy to make snacks for the three of them as they spent time studying up in Stan’s room. Alex was a witness to a nice sight, Stan actually being responsive to Kyle instead of glaring at him. She was kind of happy that she planned for this to happen beforehand. She didn’t really forget to text Kyle about this, she was actually hoping that her plan would work and things would work. So far, it was going perfectly.

By the time it was time to go home Alex was driven back to her own house, but Stan still had more to talk about with Kyle.

“We should catch up.” Stan told Kyle after dropping Alex off to her house, starting up his jeep and heading down another road. Kyle slid himself into the front seat and grinned.

“We should, I mean, I have some time before Ma will want me back home.” He said, watching as Stan led them towards a familiar spot. Kyle could feel the memories coming back to him as he looked along the trail to Uncle Jimbo’s cabin, sighing wistfully. He had honestly missed having deep conversations with Stan, he missed joking around with Stan, and he missed doing all the things he could do with his super best friend that he couldn’t do with Kenny.

Stan pulled the jeep into park just as soon as they reached the cabin, shutting off the engine. “So… it’s just you and me.” He said then, “Do you think Uncle Jimbo left some whiskey in there?” He asked.

Kyle let out a laugh. “You’re serious? Get shitfaced on your uncle’s whiskey?” He went for the door and opened it, hopping out. “You haven’t really changed much, do you know that?” He chuckled.

Stan reached into the back of his jeep for a bottle and got out of the driver’s seat as well. “In a lot of ways, Kyle, I’ve changed...most of them for the better.” He moved around the jeep and caught up with Kyle as they approached the cabin’s porch. “There’s just one thing, though.”

“What?” Kyle questioned, waiting for Stan to unlock the door.

“I still haven’t forgiven you.”

Kyle didn’t get a chance to move, feeling something heavy smash against his head before everything went black.

* * *

When Kyle woke up he felt groggy and pained, like someone smashed a bottle to his head. When he tried to move, he discovered that his limbs were immobile, and when he finally looked down he saw that his arms were tied to a chair, so were his legs and torso… Kyle swallowed thickly feeling his mouth become dry as he looked around, trying to find Stan. He was inside Uncle Jimbo’s cabin, sitting alone over a bloodied tarp. What the fuck was the tarp for? He felt his mouth dry, “S-Stan?”

A door shut and Stan came in, power tools in his hands. The boy didn’t look too alarmed or concerned that his friend was tied to a chair. “Finally awake are you?” He asked then, putting the tools down on a table and fishing out a few things from a bag. Plexiglass goggles, a welding apron, and latex gloves.

“Stan, what’s going on?” Kyle questioned, wondering if this was some kind of elaborate prank on Stan’s part. “If you’re trying to prove a point I think you could have done it in a less creepy way dude.”

Stan glanced up at him, “What point am I trying to prove Kyle?”

Kyle struggled in his seat. “Dude, what? Why am I tied to a fucking chair? What is this about?”

Stan went for the power drill and began choosing the drill bits, going for the thinnest one. “You know very damn well what this is about Kyle. This has been coming for a while.”

Panic was slowly building up inside of Kyle, thinking back to Wendy and how this all started. “This is because of Wendy is it? You’re still not over this! Dude going this far to get back at me is a real dick move. What the fuck are you going to do?”

Stan ignored him, turning on the power drill and watching it whirr. The nonchalance only made Kyle panic even further, “Stan? Stan! You’re not serious… You don’t do this stuff. Stan, you’re a bleeding heart. You would never--”

“Where do you think Cartman is right now?” Stan questioned suddenly, still sounding so nonchalant about it.

Silence filled the room, Kyle beginning to stare at Stan in a whole new light. “W...Where is Cartman, Stan?”

The goth sat cooly on the edge of the table, “Do you realize he was just a waste of space? No one’s really going to miss the fat fuck at all.” He smiled thinly. “Though, once you’re gone…” He pulled out Cartman’s bloody hat from his pocket, twirling it with his finger. “They will know who did it.”

Kyle paled. “Stan you’re--no--you’re not serious. All this because of Wendy?” He began to struggle even harder now, trying his best to get something free. “Stan this isn’t you!”

“You don’t know who the fuck I am Kyle!” Stan shouted, getting back up and stepping over to him, turning on the power tool in mid-step and jamming the drill bit into Kyle’s hand. The force ripped through Kyle’s skin instantly and the metal bit began to drill a hole into the boy’s hand, tearing through muscle and bone and Kyle began to scream as loud as his lungs could handle, the now red drill bit having carved through his palm. Stan ripped it back out after that, not showing any sort of remorse or care towards harming his former super best friend.

Kyle was already starting to tear up, “H-how many times do I gotta say sorry about Wendy?” He cried, trying not to look at his hand and how the palm was starting to pour blood. The pain was overwhelming and he was already starting to get sick over it. “Stan pl-pl-please!”

Stan looked over Kyle’s body to decide his next move, deciding on Kyle’s right arm. “This isn’t about Wendy, Kyle.” He started the drill again and began to bore a hole into his bicep, eliciting another anguished and pained scream from Kyle, the other looking away from what was happening, only able to feel the hole that Stan was creating in his arm. He groaned sickly, coughing up bile. He was about to vomit any time soon.

“This is about the only one who means anything to me, Kyle, and you’ve been getting too close to her.” Stan clarified, “I know how you work Kyle. You’re only getting close to Alex so you can steal her away like you did Wendy.”

Kyle’s eyes were wet with tears. “I--don’t--like Alex that way!” He screamed, “Stan you have this thing all wrong!” He began to hyperventilate, unable to look away from the dripping drill that was looking for another hole to create. “S-S-Stan we-we-we can st-stop this. We--we can forget all of this--pretend--th-this never happened-- just let me go!” He begged.

Stan stayed silent for a moment, as if to think about it, before moving to jam the drill bit into Kyle’s knee. Again, the power tool ripped through the flesh and bone, splattering blood onto Kyle’s clothes. Kyle couldn’t look away this time and he found himself vomiting up what he ate earlier before he screamed in terrible pain. When Stan finally removed the drill Kyle was sobbing, doing his best to remain calm so he could try to talk his friend down. “Stan--”

The goth was already switching out the drill bits, from the smallest one to a wider and longer, sharper one. “It’s not Stan, Kyle.” He turned the drill on. “It’s Raven.”

Kyle’s eyes were on the bigger drill bit that was spinning at the highest speed, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no please--” His begging became faster the closer Stan became. He had no remorse in his eyes, no guilt or pity, nothing but inky pools of black that reflected Kyle as Stan jammed the drill bit into his chest.

Kyle’s screams were deafening, and the longer Stan worked on the drill the more those screams began to die out, becoming weaker and weaker until there was nothing left. Stan had his other hand on Kyle’s shoulder, and with a grunt he ripped the drill out of Kyle’s chest, his blood spitting and splattering all over the welding apron. He kept staring at the wound he made and then the lifeless body, smiling slowly.

It felt so cathartic to do that.

* * *

The next morning Stan had arrived at school with something new and different, which was a smile on his face. He felt calm and relaxed, ready to meet with his friends and see what today would bring. He immediately approached the black van that was parked on the other side of the lot, rapping his knuckles on the side of the door until it opened. Michael took one lingering look at him with a quirked brow.

“You look happy.” He observed without any emotion.

Stan rolled his eyes and climbed into the van, moving to sit next to Firkle. “I’m just satisfied.” He said simply.

Henrietta put down her book and took a lingering look at Stan, immediately knowing what he had done, just the way he looked told her more than she needed to know. “You did something.” She pointed out.

“I made up with an old friend.” Stan clarified, folding his legs. “That’s about it.” He reached for Firkle’s cig and snatched it away to take a drag.

Firkle wrinkled his nose, “You’re not going back to those posers are you?”

Stan smirked, “Now why would I want to rejoin the preps and all those who deceived me?”

Firkle didn’t answer, snatching back his cigarette for another drag.

“You’re better off here, Raven.” Pete told him confidently, flipping his hair back, “We won’t turn on you like those faggots.”

“All you need is your Queen.” Henrietta said teasingly, making Michael and Pete chuckle knowingly.

Stan cleared his throat and glanced out the door, scanning the lot for Craig’s car. “Speaking of, thanks for that gift.” Stan told her.

Henrietta gave him a sly smile, “I will give you another when I can.”

The only ones who weren’t knowledgeable about the gift was Michael and Firkle, looking from Henrietta back to Stan back to Henrietta again before looking at Pete, who was grinning and watching the exchange.

“What the fuck is going on?” Firkle asked before Michael could.

“I’m just giving Raven some mementos of his love.” Henrietta explained simply, taking a drag of her cigarette.

The two of them caught on quickly, coming to the quick realization and nodding quietly. Michael chuckled.

“How do you plan on capturing Demon?” Pete asked then, looking curious.

Stan thought about it carefully, he would need to get closer to Alex than he already was in order to lure her to his gothic friends. She was still weary of all of them but him, and the two of them had become good friends as of late, though not good enough to bring her into the fold. She still needed to be awakened, though while he thought of that he was also thinking of a final payback to the preppy conformists that had all made him a social pariah. He had plans for those who used to be close to him, though for everyone else… they all needed to burn somehow.

Stan mulled over his thoughts until he had an idea, almost looking like he had an epiphany. “Guys,” He called for everyone’s attention, “I need a favor.”

The rest of the Goths stopped talking to listen to him, and Stan smiled.

He knew what to do to bring about armageddon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn you of the conversation near the end of the chapter. I don't like suicide and neither should you.

The discovery of Kyle Broflovski’s body didn’t come until Jimbo had gone up to the cabin with his partner Ned. The gruesome scene was on display right when they opened the door and it wasn’t long before the cops had been called. It was declared to be a murder, plain and simple. He was tortured before being killed and the evidence there suggested it was Eric Cartman who had done the deed. The boy was still declared missing, but now they needed to find him so they could charge the boy for murder.

Sheila and Gerald were horrified, their youngest son in tears. Viewing the body didn’t go well, and when they asked for details they had regretted asking in the first place. None of the Broflovskis thought they had to bury one of their own children.

When the news reached the students of South Park High, everyone was in shock. It was a hit to the system. Some broke down crying, mainly Wendy, collapsed next to her boyfriend’s locker and sobbing in Bebe’s arms. Everyone was distraught, and poor Butters was disturbed that Eric Cartman was the one who they said killed him.

The funeral was closed casket, and almost everyone had attended. Alex was there to see it, how everyone was in tears and how his mother was the loudest in her grief, collapsed over her son’s casket while Gerald was attempting to get her to stand again. Nearly everyone took part in a eulogy, Stan being the last one as he was his best friend for the longest time. The look on his face was that of grief, depression and sadness. He ended up crying during his eulogy, which twisted at Alex’s heart. The boy had just spent time with Kyle right before he died, he must have been feeling devastated.

Alex couldn’t hold back her own tears, unable to hide the fact that she too was as distraught as everyone else. The day wouldn’t be a good day, everyone was in mourning. She had just talked to Kyle a week ago, how could he be dead now? He was just beginning to make up with Stan as well.

“Alex!”

Alex whipped around, anxiety going up at the sight of Stan, just minutes after they laid Kyle to rest and nearly the rest of the guests had left to another adult’s (ironically, Lianne) house for an after-gathering, since The Broflovskis were going though Shivah. He looked completely sullen. Stan didn’t waste any time getting to her, hurrying over to the girl and grasping her shoulders, pulling her into a strong embrace and sobbing on her shoulder. “I--”

“You don’t need to say anything.” Alex told him, breaking out into fresh tears of her own.

“How could Cartman do this?” Stan bemoaned, burying his head into her neck and taking a good inhale. Cinnamon… He held himself back from doing anything. Not now.

Alex couldn’t see Stan’s face, just feeling his arms around her in a tight hold. He was shaking slightly and she leaned into the hug, needing to feel the embrace herself. He felt comfortable and warm, and safe. He felt safe. She felt safe in his arms. They both needed reassurance and strength through this dreadful time. She held onto him, gripping his shirt tight and allowing herself to break down.

Stan was shaking, but it was from hiding in the laughter. He was playing it off well, the last thing he felt like was crying for someone who meant nothing to him at all. Thank two years in Drama for that wonderful act. Though she was grieving all he could think about was her scent, the feel of her under him. He reached up and felt what little hair was poking out of her beanie, sighing. Right now was nice, he wanted this moment to last forever, her clinging to him as if he was the only thing that mattered.

“S-Stan?” Came a weak voice.

Stan froze on the spot, his eye twitching. He knew that voice. He slowly let go of Alex, turning to face his whore of an ex-girlfriend. She looked like she was in shambles, her eyes puffy and red, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her eyeliner was messed up and smeared. She looked pitiful and it took every ounce of willpower inside of him not to smile at the image.

Alex let go of Stan at the sight of Wendy, keeping her hands to herself and looking over at her. “Wendy...I’m sorry for your loss...” She said quietly.

Wendy sniffled, bringing up a tissue up to her eye as another tear had fallen. “I--I--I--” She couldn’t get any other words out, breaking out into a loud sob and darting forward to Stan, wrapping her arms around him tight and bawling her eyes out. Stan was caught off guard by the gesture and stilled, not doing anything until his arms slowly moved to return the hug, awkwardly patting her back as he did his best not to cringe at the sudden attachment.

“It--It’ll be okay Wendy.” Stan said slowly, his eyes darting every now and then to Alex. The girl only stood there and kept her hands at her chest, nodding a little to herself and walking away.

Alex didn’t quite understand the emotion that passed through her once Wendy had appeared, but she was the one who needed comfort the most at this point in time. Of course she’d go to Stan for that comfort, they used to be a couple for a long time. They knew each other well. This wasn’t the time or the place to feel that slight hint of jealousy. Everyone was grieving in their own way.

Stan couldn’t wait to get Wendy off of him, prying her away with his own faux emotions. “I--I can’t right now.” He said quietly, “You--you remind me too much of him.” It wasn’t a lie, since they were both conniving and cruel people. Stan walked away from Wendy without another word, but the girl couldn’t take no for an answer.

“Stan--” Wendy followed him, reaching out and trying again. When she touched his arm Stan whipped around and scowled at her.

“I said not now!” He cried out, effectively calling attention to himself. Everyone stopped, going quiet and watching him. Stan went still, his eyes darting around before he covered his face with his arm, sobbing loudly and making his way out of the house.

“Stan!” Alex cried out, seeing everyone bite back tears again before running out of the house, chasing after him. “Stan wait!” She managed to catch up with him once he was close to his house, grasping his sleeve and stopping him. Stan took a deep breath and turned to her, already there were tears in his eyes. “Stan…” Alex frowned, reaching up to brush the tears away.

“I...I can’t be in there.” Stan finally told her, sniffing as he looked towards his house. “I can’t do this…”

Alex nodded, tearing up as she went to hug him tight. “I don’t want to be there either.” She said finally, clutching his shirt. “But where are we going to--”

“My room.” Stan said quickly, taking her hands. When she raised her head to look up at him he did his best to make himself look devastated. It was working for the most part, and Alex nodded sadly and allowed him to pull her to the house. It was empty inside of that house, all the lights were off, not even the television was on. Stan led her upstairs to his room, letting go of her hand once they were inside so he could take off the tie on his suit shirt. He threw it to the floor haphazardly, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

“I just want this day to be over with, yanno?” He spoke in a broken tone. “I just want this week to be over with--no, fuck, I just want this all to end!”

Alex tried not to cry again, settling herself on the bed. She was wracked with grief and understood what Stan meant by all of it. “I want everything to go back to the way it was.” She lamented, breaking out into tears that she tried so hard not to let go, “I just want--”

Stan’s arms were around her instantly, and she cried into his chest, clinging onto his shirt again and letting her tears fall. Stan quietly rubbed circles into her back, sighing while his other hand cradled her head. They sat there together for a while, Alex finding comfort in Stan’s arms as her tears slowly stopped. Stan took a deep breath, smelling Alex’s hair, mostly the beanie that covered her hair. Charcoal. He wanted more of that smell. Gently, he removed the girl’s beanie, using the moment that her hair was free to run his fingers through it. It felt so soft, almost like silk. Stan let out a shaky sigh, lingering on the feeling until Alex finally raised her head.

The two of them stared at each other quietly for a moment. Seconds drifted off into minutes as they gazed into each other's eyes. Blue, crystal clear blue. Gray, the color of storm clouds. Alex didn’t say anything, reaching her hand up to cup Stan’s cheek. The urge didn’t seem right at the time, it was the most inopportune time, but she just didn’t want to think about anything anymore. She didn’t want to think about Kyle, or the funeral, or the fact that someone had died. She didn’t want to be sad. She wanted something, she _needed_ something. Something to distract her, someone to comfort her.

Stan closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hand on his skin, the warmth that was seeping into his cheek. Being this close to her was heavenly, but he wanted more. He needed to feel every part of her, of his beloved. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to taste her. He wanted to make her smile, he wanted to make her _his_. She was _his_ demon. She was only _his_. There could be no other person in his life that could make him feel this way, and he needed to claim her while he still could.

Alex closed the distance between them, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. In that instant Stan’s eyes opened wide, and he leaned into her gesture, pressing against the kiss while the hand in her hair pulled her closer. It was chaste at first, but the emotions began to boil over and soon the soft lingering kiss became more passionate and desperate, both of them needing to feel something more. Stan soon pulled away, breathless.

“Do you…”

“ _Please._ ” She whispered, moving to rid herself of her dress. Stan did the same, trying to get his own clothes off as fast as possible. He stopped, however, at the sight of his demon, his eyes lingering on her bare body, only covered by black matching underwear that he desperately wanted to slip off of her. He stopped before he could remove his boxers, leaning over to her so he could lay his lips onto her bare skin, kissing her neck and easing her back onto the bed. Alex allowed him to do it, gasping as he sucked and bit at her skin, leaving a bruise. He continued downward, taking his time in kissing the skin on her chest above the bra, licking his way down and easing her bra away from her small breasts. He sighed, laving his tongue over her nipple and taking it into his mouth, hearing Alex sigh and feeling her shiver underneath him. He groaned in satisfaction, releasing her to pay the other side some equal attention.

Alex squirmed from underneath him, gasping from the sensation he was giving her nipples and arching her back against him. “St-Stan…” She lifted her leg and brushed her knee across his groin, feeling the hardened erection under his boxers. She felt a pleasurable tingle at the fact that he was hard, moving her knee back to that spot to urge him forward. It seemed to work, and Stan finally stopped what he was doing, groaning and leaning up to kiss her again.

“Alex…” He whispered, pulling her further up onto the bed until her lower legs were hanging off the side. He reached for her panties, sliding them off of her while Alex went about ridding herself of her bra. Wherever it went, she didn’t care. Stan sighed again and gazed over the rest of Alex’s nude body, moving to slip his fingers inside of her sex and feeling her shudder in response. She was wet already and he grinned slowly, moving to replace his fingers with his mouth, hearing her let out a shaky moan from the action.

Stan was in heaven, he didn’t want this moment to end. He was finally here, exploring his demon, tasting every part of her. He was already aching to feel himself inside of her but he needed to do this first. He used his tongue to flick at her sensitive spot, feeling her tremble under him. He repeated the action, moving to finger her as he began to suck on the nub. Alex was having trouble keeping it together, her body writhing in pleasure until she finally came.

“Stan!” She cried, her eyes shutting while her breath left her. She lingered on the euphoria of her orgasm, letting her body relax. Soon, however, she felt a shift on the bed, and suddenly Stan’s lips were on hers. She could taste herself on him and she couldn’t hold back a groan. Alex reached up, cupping the back of his head to bring him closer to her, kissing him languidly. Stan sighed, having taken off his boxers before kissing her, positioning himself to enter her. He didn’t have any other thought than taking her right then and there. He wanted to claim her, make her his. She belonged to him, anyway. Pushing into her was like pushing into hot velvet, and he groaned. Though, Alex held on tight to his arms, squeezing so hard that her nails dug into his skin. She let out a strangled cry, and he soon realized why. His demon was untouched. Stan quickly stopped, staying still for her to get used to the intrusion.

“Y-y-you’re a virgin?” Stan asked in mild shock.

“I don’t talk about it.” Alex said quietly, “Just...go slow, okay?”

Stan nodded, waiting until she relaxed her grip to continue pushing into her, moving until he couldn’t anymore. Slowly, gently, he began to thrust, listening to her breathing. It was strained for a while, his demon making small whimpers until they slowly became soft moans. When the pain finally subsided and she was no longer feeling uncomfortable, Stan continued, increasing his pace. Alex encouraged him, pulling his head down so they could kiss. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was finally doing what he dreamed about doing. He was finally claiming her. He was her first, and he was going to be her last. There wasn’t going to be anyone else after this, he was determined to make sure no one else touched her the way he was touching her now. Alex was _his_ now, Alex belonged to _him_. They were destined to be together, Raven and his Demon. If anyone tried to come in between them, then Stan was going to make sure they never lived to see the next day.

It wasn’t long until they were reaching their climax, and Alex urged him to go faster now. She was so close, and in turn so was Stan. He did his best to keep himself from getting out of control. He wanted nothing more than to leave a lasting impression, go as hard as possible and make sure she wouldn’t forget him. Keeping himself calm took a lot of restraint, but he was close. Too close. Alex’s orgasm was quick, and she clutched onto his body, her own wracking against his as she screamed his name. Stan shut his eyes and felt her walls constrict, urging him to follow. He couldn’t do that, not now. When her body finally relaxed he felt his own release, and he pulled himself out just in time, aiming for her belly as he took himself into his hand and finished himself off. He came with a groan, unable to look away from what he was doing. He was marking her. He was making that claim. No one could touch her now, and he was going to make sure that wouldn’t happen.

He wanted to lay next to her, to relax and fall asleep with her in his arms, but he never got the chance. Right after he finished, the doorbell rang, and an angry growl erupted from Stan’s gut. Alex watched as he threw a glare at the door and cursed under his breath, getting off of the bed quickly so he could put his pants and shirt back on, leaving the room.

Stan was planning on punching whoever just fucking decided to interrupt his and Alex’s time together, storming down the steps and making his way to the door, one hand turning into a fist while he threw open the door, “WHAT?” He scowled, only to stop, coming face to face with Wendy yet again. The girl before him winced, as if she did something wrong, but didn’t back down.

“Stan I can’t do this alone.” She said through tears. “Please, may I come in?”

Stan glared at her slightly, “I can’t deal with you right now. I’m busy, Wendy.”

The girl pushed herself in anyway, “Stan please, I can’t be alone right now. Please--”

“Oh.”

Both Stan and Wendy turned and saw Alex standing at the top of the stairs, the girl wearing one of Stan’s black hoodies over her other clothes. Stan smiled slightly, but Wendy was looking from Alex to Stan and back to Alex.

“Did I interrupt something?” She questioned, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Oh...well...um…” Alex looked back at the bedroom and over to Stan, “I…”

Stan wanted to grab Wendy and drag her out by her hair, lock the door and never speak to her again. He wanted to yell and scream at her not to bother him again. He wanted to strangle her so badly that she wouldn’t be able to talk anymore, or perhaps breathe. He wanted to--

“I need to talk to Stan.” Wendy said, the tone of her voice sounded jealous, almost defensive. “Alone, please.”

Alex didn’t expect that, pulling her beanie over her hair and nodding. “I just...I’m going to go, then.” She said quietly, suddenly feeling guilty. Wendy was the one who was the most in need right now, being Kyle’s girlfriend and all… Alex’s grief didn’t match hers, and Stan was the closest to them both. Of course she’d want Stan’s help during this time. She suddenly felt selfish, taking up Stan’s time and going so far as to have sex with him… Alex felt herself tearing up, and she tried to hold it back, nodding quickly and hurrying out of the house.

“Alex--” Stan called out, but it was too late, Alex had left him alone with Wendy. He had caught the fact that Alex began to cry, and an unnatural flare of anger sparked up inside of him. He slowly turned towards Wendy, glaring at her. “What was that about?” He asked harshly.

“I don’t like her.” Wendy said outright, “She thinks she’s better than everyone else and clings onto you too much. She’s one of those goth girls, is she? They’re all fake.”

“It doesn’t matter if Alex is a goth or not,” Stan said defensively, “and she doesn’t cling to me too much, she’s my friend.”

“She’s a whore, Stan. You saw that picture Cartman tweeted out, that’s only something a whore will do. She’ll only hurt you!”

The anger was boiling into rage and Stan went over to her, clenching his teeth, “You’re going too far, Wendy.”

“She doesn’t even know you, she only knows _Raven_.” She continued on.

“I am Raven!” Stan cried out.

“You’re not Raven, you’re Stan. You’re Stan Marsh, Raven doesn’t exist!”

The rage finally boiled over and Stan reached out to grasp Wendy’s throat, his eyes narrowing at her as he used his upper body strength to lift her up from the floor. “Stan Marsh is DEAD, Wendy. Stan Marsh has been dead for the longest time! You killed him! You and Kyle! Alex isn’t the whore, YOU ARE!”

“St-a--n--” Wendy tried her hardest to get Stan to let go, her hands clawing at his own. She was losing oxygen, struggling against him.

“My name is Raven, Wendy, and that girl you chased out is the one I love! I don’t want you around, because you’re better off dead than breathing the same air as her!”

Wendy opened her mouth and shut it again, still struggling, she let out a silent scream, all the air having left her lungs and soon she didn’t have any strength to struggle anymore, going weak in his grasp. Stan continued to choke her until she stopped moving, seething with anger and not giving a shit that he was strangling the life out of her. He dropped her after that, watching as Wendy’s limp body collapsed to the floor. She wasn’t dead, not just yet, but she wasn’t getting up any time soon.

Stan took a breath, trying to calm himself down and pacing the room. He went back up to his room and searched for his phone, turning it on and bringing up Henrietta’s number.

“Can you come over quick? I need to get rid of someone.” Stan paused for a moment, “Bring a rope.”

* * *

The suicide letter was straight to the point, saying that she couldn’t live on without Kyle. No one thought anything against the note and the discovery of her body hanging in her closet, because everyone had seen how distraught she was after hearing about his death. Wendy was torn apart from the loss of her boyfriend, Wendy ended it all to be with him.

Alex felt bad for Stan mostly, because he was the last person to see her alive. His story was clear, he had taken her home to make her some tea, give her a talk. He didn’t expect that when he left she would take her own life. That must have been a horrible experience. It was awful having to go through another funeral, when you just went through one a week ago.

Neither Stan or Alex could go though a wake, finding themselves at Stark’s pond after he had taken her for a drive.

“I don’t get it.” Alex said softly, “I don’t get murder, or suicide… life is worth living, isn’t it?”

Stan looked at her after finding his black poofball hat, “Sometimes life isn’t worth it to some people. Death is like a sweet release. Some people just want that if they can’t take it.”

Alex didn’t understand this, shaking her head. “No, life is still worth living for, even if the worst things happen, there’s still something or someone out there waiting to make you happy.”

“That’s completely romantic of you, but it doesn’t work like that.” Stan leaned his head back against the seat, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket to light one up. “Life brings about suffering and pain. If people want to live then they’re going to live to suffer. There’s always going to be someone that’s suffering, and death is a good way to relieve the pain. It’s something that people don’t understand.” He took a drag out of the cig, glancing over at her.

Alex took it and sighed, “Of course you’d think that way, you’re a goth. Goths are about understanding death and welcoming it, aren’t they?”

“Mostly, but the big difference is, we’re not depressed. We just have open eyes to the world and how shitty it really is. If you’re depressed then you’re a fucking Emo that cuts themselves and whines about it.”

“Maybe that’s why I can’t see the way you do.” Alex glanced over at him, handing back the cig after taking a drag. “I think there’s still good in the world, that people can heal and life is worth living.”

“I used to be that way.” Stan confessed, staring out into the lake. “I used to be like you, then everyone I loved and knew stabbed me in the back.” He frowned, taking the cig back, “My eyes finally opened then. I’ve awakened to the reality of it. You’ll do the same, just wait.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Alex finally decided, hugging herself. She was only wearing her black dress and sweater, until Stan reached in the back and brought out his black jacket to drape over her. She lifted the hood to her face and took a gentle inhale, smelling the cigarette and coffee scent. Stan noticed what she was doing and grinned slightly, the girl realizing that he was watching her before she set it down.

“Sorry.” She murmured, “You...just smell comforting.”

Stan reached over to steal her beanie, grinning fully now. “You have a smell too.” He inhaled the scent, “Charcoal, which for someone nicknamed Demon, is fitting.”

Alex rolled her eyes and looked away, “I use charcoal shampoo.”

“You also smell like cinnamon and licorice.” Stan added.

She kept her head turned, blushing slightly. “That’s a lot to notice…”

“I notice a lot.” Stan admitted, smoking on his cig again. There was a stagnant pause between them, the hidden topic they were dancing around. Stan thought to say it first, “So when...everything happened, we kinda…”

“Yeah.” Alex looked down at her hands, which were feeding into Stan’s coat. “I remember what we did.”

Stan remembered as well, he remembered it vividly. It was almost perfect. If it weren’t for Wendy, everything would have went differently. Though, he didn’t have to worry about her anymore, at least. “Under the circumstances, it was quick, but I don’t regret anything.” He said honestly.

Alex let herself be buried under Stan’s coat, closing her eyes slightly at the relaxing scent of cigarette smoke. He made her feel relaxed, which was rare. No one made her feel secure or relaxed, it was usually the opposite. “I...don’t regret it either.” She mumbled from under his collar, getting a sudden wave of tenacity and moving to unbuckle herself from her seat. She shoved the coat aside and shifted so she was climbing onto Stan’s lap, straddling him in his seat and settling herself. It was slightly chilly, her dress riding up onto her hips but she didn’t care, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling her head onto his shoulder.

Stan didn’t expect this to be happening at all. His heart began to pound and he suddenly felt euphoric. This was a good sign, this was a very good sign and she was silently begging him to go further. He turned his head to kiss her cheek, his hands reaching up to run up and down her sides, trying to warm her with his touch. “I want to be your boyfriend.” He said then, unconsciously holding his breath.

Alex shivered from his touch and squirmed slightly, not used to being touched there but she wanted to feel his hands on her all the same. She removed her arms from his neck so she could cup the sides of his face, staring into his eyes for a moment. She adored his eyes the most, remembering how they caught her attention the first time she saw them. She didn’t say anything, leaning her head down to kiss him gently, her tongue darting out to lap at his lower lip until he opened his mouth to gently bite it, licking her tongue with his. She couldn’t help but giggle slightly, letting his tongue enter her mouth while they kissed, tasting each other for as long as they could. She was content with just sitting on his lap, feeling his erection through his pants and rocking her hips against it, teasing him while they continued to kiss. Though, eventually their lips parted, both of them flushed and catching their breath before Alex leaned back in to give him another lingering kiss.

“Y-you didn’t answer my question.” Stan said breathlessly after the second kiss.

“I would think this is an answer.” She kissed him again.

The jeep sat on the edge of Stark’s Pond for at least an hour, and once Stan dropped Alex off at her house he had decided to go to Henrietta’s house. Her mother answered the door, unsurprised at the goth friend that had appeared on her doorstep and rolled her eyes, allowing him entrance. Stan only smiled, whistling a tune as he made his way upstairs to his friend’s room. The others were with her, sitting around as she was reading poetry. At the sight of Raven, she stopped immediately, quirking a brow at the other’s happy smile.

“What happened with you?”

“I’m starting to realize that funerals are actually quite fun.” Raven commented, heading over to the circle and sitting down with the rest of them. “I have great news.” He announced.

Michael and Pete looked at each other before Pete flipped his hair back. “Is this about Demon?” He asked.

Raven grinned smoothly, “She’s my girlfriend now.”

Michael grinned, applauding. It wasn’t long until Pete and Firkle joined in. “This is great news indeed.” The boy said, “We’re one step away from awakening our sixth! All you need to do now is induct her into the fray.”

“I think awakening her is going to be a problem though.” Raven sighed, “She still believes in the good of humanity, despite what had happened.”

“We all know what has happened.” Henrietta said wittingly, “Only, not enough has happened. I believe in order for her to awaken she must go through something dire and tragic, that may sway everything she believes in.”

Raven looked at her, “You mean…”

“That plan you came up with, Raven, I believe it is time to act on it.” The girl took a drag from her cigarette holder, “Tell us what you need and we will do the rest.”

Raven thought about it. The plan he had to make everyone burn. Actually, it was more of a plan to destroy everyone who had deceived him in the best way possible. All he needed was someone, a certain someone that knew a little too much about chemistry and how to make the perfect weapon. After that, it was just a matter of time.


	5. Chapter 5

School had closed down for a week because of the deaths of two of their own, giving the students of South Park time to grieve. It was a lot to take in, how one friend was murdered while the other killed herself because of it. It was… strange. Especially since in the short time before this happened, the resident Fatass had vanished without a trace. No one seemed to be linking these together in the way that Kenny was thinking about, because the local police were content with saying that Eric Cartman was still alive and had murdered Kyle. But, there wasn’t anything else to go with that fact. Cartman was predictable, and someone would have seen him somewhere. He wasn’t that hard to miss and he wouldn’t have done anything without letting someone know what he did. Kenny knew him too well. Butters knew him too well.

Poor Butters, he was a wreck. He had lost three people who had been close to him in quick succession and he didn’t understand or know why. He didn’t believe Cartman had killed Kyle. Someone else had killed Kyle, and made sure to frame Cartman for it. Whoever did that must have gotten rid of Cartman somehow. Yet, there still wasn’t a body…

The more Kenny thought about it, the more everything didn’t add up. There was someone else involved, and that someone had also been close to all three of them. Word was that it was Stan who last saw Kyle, and it was also Stan that last saw Wendy. Stan hated both of them, and he did not believe that him and Kyle were making up. Stan loathed Wendy, he would not have made her tea and listened to her troubles. On the other hand Stan was a wreck during the funerals, often going to Alex for support. He was… attached to Alex, Kenny saw that especially in school.

Though, Cartman didn’t vanish until he had leaked that photo of Alex. It couldn't have been Stan who had done it, could it? Was Stan so attached to the girl that he would kill for her? Craig did say that Stan had snapped, and at this point Kenny wouldn’t doubt that something had happened. Though, how could someone get so attached to someone they just met? Maybe he was seeing things.

Though, if anyone had insight, it’d be Craig.

That’s where Kenny found himself, standing at Craig’s door on a Saturday. The boy inside the house made sure to peek out the window before deciding to unlock the door. He looked like he always did, detached and uninterested. The boy stared at Kenny for a moment before looking around. “What?”

Kenny glanced around, “I need to know shit, can I come in?”

Craig quirked a brow, nodding absently and leaving the door open for Kenny. The blonde checked the street again, making his way inside. From there they went to Craig’s room, and Craig went straight to Stripe #4. “What do you want, McCormick?” He asked in monotone.

“I have a question.” Kenny directed his attention to the far wall and the Red Racer poster. “About Stan and Alex.”

“What about Stan and Alex? He questioned, frowning. “I don’t give two shits about one of them.”

“It’s not really…” Kenny took a breath, scratching his head. “Can you tell me like how close they are?”

Craig made a disgusted face, “Too close than I’d like. Alex is nice, and ‘Raven’,” he held up air quotes, “Will only bring her down to his level.”

Kenny nodded, “Would you say he’s attached to her?”

“He’s fucking obsessed with her.” Craig nearly shouted. “If you’ve paid attention instead of trying to climb into a chick’s panties once and a while you’d see that too. Raven is always with her, and he hates it when someone is getting close to her.” Craig put Stripe back in his cage, glaring at nothing in particular. “I don’t want her to be tainted by his gothy bullshit, Tweek loves training with her and I don’t want to wake up one day and find out that she’s suddenly paling it around with the goths and believing the bullshit Raven does.”

Kenny nodded quietly, letting out a small sigh. He didn’t want to think that maybe Stan had a full-blown obsession with Alex but Craig’s worries seemed to give it perspective. Stan was far too gone and was resorting to inhuman ways to deal with his problems.

There seemed to be one way to test out his theory, however, and that would be to test out the boundaries and see if it happened again. Thankfully, he had limitless lives to work with.

“Thanks Craig, that’s all I wanted to know about.” Kenny said tiredly, heading to the door.

Craig turned to him, “What is this about, McCormick? What’s going on that you needed to know about this?”

Kenny turned to face him and gave Craig a wide smile, “I’ll tell you when I’m done with my research.” He said, saluting the other boy and leaving Craig’s room so he could get out of the house and back to his own place. He needed to do what he could to get under Stan’s skin and see if he was right about his theory. Because if he was right, then Alex and anyone that pissed Stan off in the wrong way would be in danger. He just hoped that he was wrong, because if he was right then that meant Stan had warped into a monster.

That monster’s name was Raven.

* * *

It was Monday when Stan went to pick up Alex to go to school. This time it was going to be different, because starting today they would be publicly known as a couple. Starting today, they would be a boyfriend and girlfriend. Starting today, Demon was _his_. He was happier than he ever was, including the years he had been with Wendy. Demon, _Alex_ , was better than Wendy. He had a smile across his face and an upbeat song on his tongue, taking them into the parking lot and parking next to the black van that belonged to his friends. Alex’s eyes stayed on that van, looking weary at the vehicle. Stan followed her eyes and sighed.

“Please get along with my friends. They’re not that bad.”

Alex looked skeptical. “The first time I met them they assumed I was one of them, then an Emo or whatever.”

“They’re not what you think they are, honest.” Stan tried, gesturing to their van, “Will you at least give them another chance?”

Alex fell quiet, thinking about it. They were important to Stan, so she had to give them a second chance, right? They deserved that at least, because she really didn’t give them a chance beyond the first meeting, and perhaps they weren’t so weird as she assumed they were.

Alex breathed out a sigh. “If you promise they won’t attack me for not being goth like they did last time…”

“They won’t attack you.” He said reassuringly, “I promise.”

After first period Stan decided to catch his friends early, skipping his second-period class to head back behind the gym, where they usually congregated. Pete and Michael were there, but Henrietta wasn't. Stan knew that Henrietta had the same class as Alex and was probably watching her, but he knew by talking to Pete and Michael that Henrietta would know what was said before lunch came around.

“You look happy,” Pete said instantly, frowning. “It’s not very goth.”

“You’re just jealous that you haven’t found your queen.” Michael said aloud.

“What do you mean queen? I’m gay.”

“Then that would make you the queen you fag.” 

“Fuck you.” Pete was grinning now, flicking his cig. “What’s going on, Raven?”

Stan smiled, “Oh, nothing. I convinced her to give you guys a second chance, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t fuck it up somehow.”

“Us, fuck up? Why Raven, you think so little of us.” Michael snorted but Pete continued, “The last thing we want to do is fuck up your plan. It’s our plan too.”

“Good, just…calm down on the prophecy, I don’t want her to know about it.” He kept his eyes on the field beyond them, seeing the faint image of a blonde in an orange jacket in the midst of skipping his class behind the storage shed.

“I’m sure we can do that. I’ll tell Henrietta and Firkle.” Michael told him, stealing Pete’s cig from him and taking a drag. “Exnay on the ophecypray.”

“Good, I’ll try to bring her by at lunch.” Raven looked elated, “I feel like everything is coming to fruition guys, we’re going to see everything come crashing down.”

Pete and Michael exchanged glances, both of them wondering if Raven knew that the prophecy was coming true mostly because of him. That Raven _was_ the prophecy while Demon was the catalyst. They decided not to say anything.

Stan watched as Kenny propped himself upward and put out his cig on the wall before making his way across the field, finally turning his attention away from the image. He had better things to think about.

Kenny walked in silence, making his way towards the Gym. In the distance he could see three figures in black, mainly one with a black poofball hat. His eyes lingered on Raven, catching his eyes before the boy looked away.

“Time to yet again make another use of your immortality.” Kenny said to himself.

* * *

He found her in the hallway coming out of her class, Kenny didn’t like the fact that he was going to go through with this plan but it was the only way to catch Stan in the act. He took a strong inhale and settled himself, fixing on his best grin and making his way over to her. He hooked an arm around her shoulders, “So, I was having a dream about you last night and I’d like to reenact it.”

Alex was caught by surprise when Kenny suddenly slid up next to her, she glanced over at him, “A dream, huh? What kind of dream?” She couldn’t help but feel amused.

“Well it started out fine but it ended up with us in bed together, that’s the part I’d like to work on.” He explained, keeping the grin. “How about it?”

Alex cringed at the pick-up line, “Yeah, no, sorry dude, I’m already taken.”

Kenny blinked, that frown becoming shock, “No way, so soon? By who?”

“Stan.” She shifted slightly so his arm wasn’t around her anymore, “Sorry bud.”

Kenny slid his arm back around her shoulders, “Why Stan, may I ask?”

Alex repeated the action but when he did it a third time she groaned, allowing it to stay there. “There’s not much to say, we have an emotional connection.”

“So, that means we can’t reenact that dream I had?” Kenny pouted at her, and Alex laughed nervously.

“Sorry Kenny, you’re not my type.” Her eyes found Stan quickly, the boy coming down the hall only to stop at the sight of Kenny draped around his girlfriend. A flash of anger passed his eyes and he suddenly felt like storming over there to rip that arm out of his socket so he could beat him with it. When Kenny’s eyes found Stan the other boy only smiled innocently and waved at him with the other hand, as if to taunt him before leaning forward to sneak a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

Alex pushed away when it happened but Stan couldn’t care less, Kenny was marked for death at this point. He fixed on a fake smile and headed over to them, his eyes staying on Kenny.

“What’s happening?” Stan asked Alex, “I see Kenny is being his perverted self.”

“I didn’t know Alex was with you now.” Kenny said as innocently as possible, “Gratz, dude. You hadn’t had someone since Wendy.”

Stan could feel the condescending voice that Kenny was trying to hide so well, glaring at him. “Well, it was about time for me to move on.” He was keeping his cool pretty well considering what had just happened, but he still had the overwhelming urge to stab Kenny right in front of her. No, he thought, wait.

Kenny kept his smile, “Oh, I should get to shop class before the bell rings!” He said loud enough for Stan to hear, darting off in a certain direction.

Alex watched him go, smiling to herself. “You know, he’s fun, for a pervert.”

Stan’s eyes went to her, “What do you mean _fun_?” He asked with an edge to his voice.

She didn’t notice the difference in his tone, shrugging lightly, “I mean he’s fun.” She looked over at him, “So, do you want to—“

“I’ll meet you at lunch.” Stan said then, leaning forward to quickly kiss her cheek before turning away to run. Alex was caught off-guard, watching Stan leave.

In the direction that Kenny had went.

Stan had a mission at the moment and he couldn’t wait to act on it. He stormed towards the shop class, which was fairly empty right before the bell. No one but Kenny was inside the room, not even the teacher. Stan glanced around, seeing a table full of tools. He picked up the wrench, weighing it in his hand. Kenny wasn’t paying attention, staring at the half-built truck that was inside the room.

“You know, they could do better if they added something other than the stock engine.” Kenny said to himself, knowing Stan was inside the room with him. When he heard footsteps approaching him he braced himself. Time to get evidence. He turned around, feigning surprise. “Oh, hey Stan!”

Stan didn’t waste a moment, slamming Kenny’s skull with the wrench. Kenny let out a cry but that didn’t hinder him, the boy beating Kenny with force. Blood began to spray onto his shirt but he didn’t really give a shit about the blood, drowning out Kenny’s dying screams until he was sure the blonde was nothing but a lifeless body in front of him. Slowly, Stan lowered the wrench in his hand. He looked down at himself, noticing his blood-stained shirt and knowing that there was some on his face. His eyes darted over to the emergency exit and he headed towards the door, opening it as soon as the bell rang and escaping the room so he could find his friends.

He needed a change of clothes.

* * *

With two deaths already a third went by without a care, everyone was so desensitized to student deaths that Kenny’s body being discovered wasn’t met with much attention. Though, Kenny died so much that mostly everyone had become numb to his deaths, aside from a fair few that weren’t used to it. The only one who seemed to care was Alex, though because of his curse, she didn’t remember a thing by the time he returned.

Kenny had Stan where he wanted him. He had proof that Stan had murdered Kyle and Wendy and possibly Cartman, and it was all because of Alex. He was so possessive of her that anyone threatening their relationship were quickly put on a kill list. It must have been what happened to Cartman, because he disappeared right after he leaked out Alex’s scantily clad photo. Kyle was getting too close to Alex, so Stan got rid of him too. He had no idea about Wendy, but something told him that she said or did the wrong thing when it came to Alex, and she was found hanging from a noose.

He needed someone else to confide his thoughts into, someone he could trust, but as he walked into school that day to look for that person, he found that Butters was missing. He went back outside to search for his car, noting that the blue VW Bug wasn’t in his parking space. Something about this wasn’t right, because Butters had a perfect record of attendance. He would never miss a day, even if he was sick.

He thought about Stan again, feeling a surge of anger. Something had happened. Between when he died and now something had happened to Butters, to his closest friend. What did Butters do? He had no interest in girls, he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize Alex’s relationship with Stan. The only thing he saw was that one week they were sharing notes in class…

Kenny turned around, going back into the school. He needed to find Stan, because Kenny had a strong feeling that Butters was another victim. It’s not hard to find a goth in the sea of colors that was the student body, and he spots two before finally seeing the black poofball hat in the distance. Kenny gritted his teeth, storming after Stan and managing to grab him by the arm, pulling the boy into the nearest broom closet.

“What has Leo ever done to you?” He shouted.

Stan blinked, “Kenny?” Something about this didn’t feel right, but the fact that Kenny was talking about Butters made him freak out. How did he know? “What are you talking about?”

“You know very well what I’m talking about!” Kenny hissed out, grasping him by the collar of his shirt, “First Cartman, then Kyle, then Wendy, now Leo? What did Leo do to you?”

Stan did his best to hide his shock, “Kenny you must be high, I didn’t have anything to do with any of the—“

“Save your bullshit for the police.” Kenny glared at him, “I know you’re the one killing everyone, I just want to know why Leo is part of your little depressive goth boy rage.”

Stan glanced around the supply closet quickly, finding a screwdriver behind Kenny, “Look, Ken, you’re going crazy. I had nothing to do with them. It was all Cartman, Cartman killed Kyle, he always WANTED to kill Kyle. Wendy killed herself!”

Kenny’s grip on his shirt became tighter, “You’re not fooling me, _Raven_.”

Stan snapped, bodily shoving Kenny forward hard enough so he could lunge and grasp the screwdriver, spearing Kenny through the eye in one fluid motion. The boy didn’t scream, however, even if he wanted to, because Kenny knew this was going to happen. His vision was fading and he felt dizzy, collapsing right there. Stan was breathing heavily, wondering how Kenny knew, and getting the strangest feeling that he’s already done this before. He reached down to grasp Kenny by his coat, “I’m sure they can tell you who killed them when you meet up with them.” He murmured, grasping the screwdriver and jamming it forward. Kenny’s strangled cry followed, the blood from the wound spurting onto Stan’s shirt as the boy in front of him collapsed. Raven continued to breathe, trying to calm down. He looked at his shirt again and groaned, “How many times do I have to change—“

He caught himself, realization flooding his face. “I did this before.”

Raven took one last look at Kenny’s corpse before leaving the supply closet, and to his relief, the halls were empty. He needed another shirt, and some time to think.

* * *

When Kenny awoke again he groaned, holding his head. “Bludgeoned and stabbed, what else?” He got himself out of his bed, looking for a new shirt. He wondered how many times he would have to go through this before he could finally turn Stan in. The biggest thing on his mind was to alert Alex. Out of everyone, she needed to know that her boyfriend was a psychopath that had killed everyone that interacted with her. He wondered how she would take it, or if she would believe him. He didn’t have any concrete evidence but the knowledge that Stan had killed him twice. The first thing he’d have to do was convince her that he couldn’t die… that sounded like a chore in itself.

Kenny found his shirt and his extra coat, shrugging it on before leaving the house through his bedroom window. If he was right about the time it was still a weekday. Taking a look at his truck, he saw nothing different. It was always in the same spot after he’d come back, even if he left it in another parking lot.

His phone was in his truck, like always, and when he checked the screen there still wasn’t a text from Butters. He hated to think that his best friend was dead, but if he was where was the body? Was it discovered yet? Had he been discovered while Kenny was gone? He had to ask some questions, because technically his two deaths cost him about a week in time.

When he got to the school he noticed the blue Jeep in its parking lot, right beside the black van that belonged to the rest of the goths. Across the parking lot he could see Tweek and Craig leaving Craig’s car, the rebuilt ’59 Chevy Impala. He got out of his own orange monster of a truck, heading over to the two of them. Tweek didn’t so much as flinch, and Craig regarded him with indifference.

“Hey, have you heard from Leo lately?” Kenny questioned when he was close enough.

Tweek’s eye twitched, “Y-you noticed him missing too huh?”

Kenny frowned.

“No one’s seen him.” Craig said in his monotone, “His parents are freaking out about now, he’s been missing for half a week. Even his car is gone.”

“Nngh some people are thinking he finally snapped and left. All that pressure from his parents, there’s a rumor that he’s somewhere in California running with the drug cartel.”

The rumor sounded chock full of conspiracy theory, no wonder Tweek heard about it. He knew Butters, there was no way in hell he’d run away from home, or join a drug cartel. It didn’t matter how good at chemistry he was, he wouldn’t dare to _imagine_ making drugs.

Kenny didn’t say anything at first, trying to think. What did Stan do? “Thanks.” He said then, feeling a little more dejected as he stepped away.

Tweek and Craig exchanged worried glances, the blonde taking a sip out of his own coffee mug.

Kenny put his hands in his pockets, proceeding to make his way into the school. Students were still pouring in, gathering at their lockers to talk to one another. He spotted Alex with Stan at his locker, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at them.

Alex was in the midst of talking about their history assignment when she noticed the blonde’s stare from across the hall. She stopped, looking over to see Kenny watching them. She smiled slightly and waved. That caught Stan’s attention, wondering who the hell his girlfriend was waving at. He turned and at the sight of Kenny he went still. Something about this wasn’t right. He looked away, confused. Kenny shouldn’t be there…

When Kenny approached the two of them and made polite conversation with Alex, Stan felt like he was having a stroke. He didn’t know what they were talking about, too flooded with the repeated thoughts and questions. Why was he here? Kenny was alive? Why was he shocked that Kenny was alive? Didn’t he already kill him once before? Wait, he already killed him? Not just once…

“Stan?” Alex managed to shake him out of his stupor, and Stan returned to the present, staring at Kenny oddly.

“Yeah?” He frowned, “What’s up?” He had to play this cool.

“Just wondering if you’ve seen Leo.” Kenny said without a smile, “I’ve heard he’s missing.”

_“What has Leo ever done to you?”_

Recognition flashed in Stan’s eyes, and he continued to play it dumb. “Yeah I heard that too, something about him joining a circus troupe and leaving for France.”

“Wasn’t he said to have been abducted by aliens and now he’s a tour guide for said aliens?” Alex grinned, “The things people come up with are weird.”

Kenny continued to stare at Stan, “I’m hearing a lot of rumors too, but the fact of the matter is that he’s missing, and whoever made him missing better come out clean before they’re caught.”

Stan gave Kenny an innocent smile, “I’m sure you’ll find him Kenny.” When the bell finally rang he turned to Alex, taking her hand, “Let’s go.”

Alex smiled widely at him, taking one last look at Kenny, “Sorry about your friend!”

Kenny watched them leave, sighing. He had to figure out how to get Alex alone so he could warn her about Stan.

He didn’t go to class when the bell rang, opting to go to his usual spot, behind the shed near the football field. He needed a cigarette, and he knew that there would be a pack waiting for him in his usual hidey hole. He stayed there for an hour, seeing the goth kids congregate at the back of the gym like they always do. He wondered if they knew that Raven was a psychopath, but he refused to go and try to warn them. Knowing those goths, they’d probably find no problem with it.

When he heard the bell ring in the distance Kenny knew it was time to actually do something. If he remembered correctly, Alex had gym class. Stan didn’t share that class with her, and all he had to do was go to the gym and wait. He got up, smudging the cig out on the wall and flicking it away before heading towards where the goth kids were. They were on a no-talk camaraderie with Kenny, they didn’t talk to each other and everything was okay. The closer he got to the gym the more he could see them, Henrietta having left their sides to go to her own class, possibly to spy on Alex for Stan. Goths stuck together, didn’t they? Raven was their little gothic pride boy. It was sad how much Stan had changed, Kenny remembered him to be someone else entirely, and now he was practically a whole different person. Nothing about Stan was visible in Raven, only the facial features and the voice. It was like Raven was a personality that took over Stan’s body as soon as his heart was shattered. You would think that finding Alex would start a healing process for him, but no, it was the exact opposite. Raven became a murderer.

Speaking of Raven, he had just come around the corner. Kenny slowed his walk, glancing to the other side of the gym but no, it was too late. He was already seen. Kenny glanced at the goth boys, Stan wouldn’t do anything in front of them, would he? Kenny decided to test that bet, pulling on his best smile and waving at them.

Stan knew something was wrong. He’s killed Kenny twice last week. Twice. There he was, walking around, smiling, alive. That means Kenny couldn’t die, didn’t it? That also meant that Kenny knew what he had done, he knew the truth. How do you get rid of someone who couldn’t die?

He didn’t go to Kenny first, heading to Michael and Pete before doing anything. “Did you get my text?” Stan questioned Pete.

The red-haired goth nodded, casting a side-glance at Kenny. “He’s been here the whole morning.”

“He knows.” Stan said quietly, putting Pete and Michael at alarm. They looked at each other, “Don’t look at him.” He instructed, setting his backpack down.

“What do you want us to do?” Michael asked.

Stan pulled on a smile, “Follow my lead.” He turned to Kenny, giving his best smile. “Goin’ to class?” He called out.

Kenny quirked a brow, glancing to the side and nodding, “Figured that I should actually learn while I’m here.”

“Hey, before you go do you have time to talk?” He began to head towards Kenny, putting his hands in his pockets. Kenny looked him over, not seeing any sort of weapon. If he planned to kill him here then he was being bold with a couple of witnesses, or perhaps this was just an actual talk. Kenny shrugged lightly after a moment, heading over to meet Stan halfway.

“Sup.”

Stan smiled nervously, “Well, it’s been a while since we’ve actually talk talked, you know. Didn’t we used to be friends?”

“A lot has changed, Stan.” Kenny said then, his hands still in his pockets.

“Raven.” He corrected.

“Raven.”

Stan sighed, “Sorry…ever since Kyle and Wendy’s deaths, I been thinking about everything.” He reached up to remove his hat, “You know, remembering. The original gang is nearly gone. Hell, Cartman vanished and killed Kyle, now Butters is gone, most of our group is gone.”

Who do you think is to blame for that, Stan? “Sometimes things suck.” Kenny said honestly, “Who knew that Cartman was going to snap one day and kill Kyle.”

“Well, he was an asshole, we all shoulda seen it coming.” Stan sighed, “I just never thought I’d actually miss Kyle.”

Kenny had to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst out of him, this act was the best lie he could ever see. Stan was actually good at sounding sincere, he could fool a priest into going to hell. “I miss him too, Stan. When they find his murderer, everyone will know the truth.”

Stan didn't react to his words, reaching out to pat Kenny's shoulder. ”Hey, how about you meet my friends. You know Pete and Michael, right?”

Kenny shook his head. ”No, I wouldn't say that I do. Why do you want to meet them?”

There was a little awkwardness in Stan’s voice. ”I don't know, I was thinking old friends meet new friends or some shit like that. You're the only one left, why not?”

Kenny cast his eyes onto the other two goths, they were smoking, watching the two of them talk with a mix of curiosity and disgust. Kenny wondered just why Stan was doing this, unless this was actually an attempt to get the three of them together and not just a facilitated lie on his part. Stan didn’t even know that he killed Kenny twice before, and now he was trying to save a dead friendship. It was nearly ironic. Kenny glanced at the gym and back to Stan, shrugging again.

“I guess talking to the goths won’t hurt.” He said then.

Stan brought Kenny over to the other two, both Michael and Pete looking Kenny up and down.

“He smells like a prep.” Michael was the first to speak.

“He’s anything but conformist.” Stan replied, “He’s possibly the most goth out of all of us.”

Kenny snorted loudly, “Don’t lump me in with the rest of you, I don’t call myself a goth.”

While Kenny was talking with Michael, Stan checked his backpack, finding the bloodstained wrench.

Everything began barreling back into him at the moment he touched it, and he remembered why he had killed Kenny to begin with. His eyes flashed in recognition and he grasped the wrench, tossing his bag and lunging at Kenny.

“I think not being able to die is goth enough.”

Kenny’s eyes widened as Stan spoke up but before he could turn the wrench made contact with the back of his head, and everything went to black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to make a bomb and while I research everything I really didn't want to put this in my search history.
> 
> I'll research deaths, but not bomb making. Ha.

Kenny thought he had died again, the trauma was blunt enough and he assumed that he would wind up in hell yet again, though when he opened his eyes he found that he was alive. He also had a splitting headache from where the wrench hit him. He groaned, because this time Stan didn’t kill him… 

Wait.

Kenny looked around, noting that everything looked different. This wasn’t the school. He was inside of a small room, tied to a chair with chains. He attempted to move, and the chains made noise, alerting another.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

Kenny had a feeling he wouldn’t be alone. He turned his head and saw that a goth was in the room with him, Henrietta. She was sitting on a box, her cigarette holder in one hand. “What am I doing here?” He asked.

“You know why you’re here.” She told him, taking a drag of her cigarette, “It’s gotta suck not being able to die, I sorta feel bad for you.”

How did they find out? He opened his mouth but she held out a finger to stop him.

“Raven’s the one who told us, sweetie. It’s a shame that you can’t die, now we have to take all these extra measures to make sure you don’t screw up the prophecy.”

Kenny frowned. What? “Prophecy? What kind of goth bullshit is this?”

She grinned, “It was a vision that came to me in a dream. When our troupe finds our sixth, the apocalypse will reign down onto South Park and everyone will meet their end.”

He felt confused, what the hell was she talking about?

Henrietta took another drag, forming smoke rings from her lips. “It’s almost time for everyone to meet their end, and we can’t let an immortal like you ruin the prophecy that Raven is working so hard to complete.”

“Your prophecy is killing everyone in South Park.”

The girl chuckled, “Not everyone, just the preps and posers and those who have wronged us. I had no idea that it would be Raven who would be the one to carry out the apocalypse, but Demon is a very good catalyst, and the last thing I want is _you_ to get in the way.”

Demon was Alex’s nickname. So they believed Stan killing Wendy, Kyle, and Cartman to be a sign of an apocalypse? What else was he planning to do? “What about Leo, what did he do to wrong you?” He asked.

She smiled, “Oh don’t worry about your little boyfriend, he’s just helping Raven with his task.”

Kenny began trying to struggle himself out of his restraints. He was still wearing his coat, maybe if he slipped out of it…

Henrietta seemed to be two steps ahead of him, however, the girl putting down her cigarette holder and moving over to another box, pulling out a sledgehammer. “We really can’t have you escaping.” She said then, making his way over to him. Kenny tried his hardest to get himself out of his restraints.

“You’re not going to get away with this!” Kenny cried out.

“We already did.” The girl replied, swinging the sledgehammer at his knees and eliciting a pain filled scream.

While Henrietta was breaking Kenny’s legs in one U-Store-It container, three containers down was Stan, bringing in the last of the supplies they needed. Tied to a chair in the corner was Butters, the boy’s mouth taped up to prevent him from screaming, but he was doing his best to try and move. Stan put down the fertilizer, going over to Butters. “I have everything, all I need is you to make it.”

Butters said something but it was muffled by the tape. Stan sighed, ripping it off of the other’s mouth.

“I know what those supplies add up to!” He cried out, “I’m not going to help you do anythin’. Stan, just let me go home, my parents are probably worried half ta death.”

Stan sighed again, stepping away from Butters and going to one of the tables, where a selection of knives sat. He picked one out, running his thumb along the edge to test how sharp it was. “You leave me with no choice.”

Butters felt his heart beat erratically at the sight of the knife. Stan wouldn’t kill him would he? No, he would. He definitely would. This wasn’t Stan anymore, this was a monster. He began to panic when the other boy went back to him. “D-d-don’t kill me please. Stan weren’t we friends? We were buddies! All of us, You and me and Eric and Kyle…Eric and Kyle…” He paled, “You killed Eric and Kyle did you?”

Stan stood in front of him, his free hand reaching for Butters’s right hand, the less dominant of his hands. He forced the index finger out, using his knife to cut it off in one fell swoop. Butters screamed, the tears that were on the verge of escaping now running down his face. The pain carried on even after Stan cut off the offending finger. The noirette held it in his free hand, showing it to the crying boy.

“If you don’t do as I say the next thing lost will be your hand.” He said with little emotion to his voice.

Butters sniffled, nodding amidst his horrible pain while doing his best not to look at what Stan had done to him. He instead gazed over at the table that had the needed ingredients, feeling a cold chill go down his spine.

Why did Stan want him to make a _bomb_?

* * *

Kenny didn’t know how long he was there, Henrietta had left a long time ago after shattering Kenny’s kneecaps. He couldn’t walk even if he tried, she made sure to take care of that. Of all the times he needed to actually kill himself he was made so he couldn’t even move, and the bitch didn’t even give him anything to suppress the pain. He wanted to die from the pain alone, but it wasn’t enough to kill him. He was left sitting in the chair, wallowing in agony and unable to do anything about it.

He HAD to get to Alex. He was desperate to die at this point. Kenny hissed as he moved, but tried to ignore it for the sake of getting himself free. He would be able to get his arms free easy, all he had to do was struggle a bit harder and get his hands through the binds.

He did his best to relax his hand enough so he could pull, the pain was distracting enough to make him falter but he didn’t want to give up. Kenny had tears in his eyes, eventually feeling his hand slip through. He gave himself a good yank, managing to set one arm free enough that the chains lost their grip and fell away. Kenny ended up laughing amidst his tears, but the motion of him yanking himself free propelled him forward and he screamed, ending up collapsing to the floor.

Kenny panted, wincing badly. The pain was overwhelming now, but he couldn’t just give up. His eyes frantically searched, the boy wiping away his tears so he could find something sharp. He found it in a broken piece of glass, across the storage container. He shut his eyes to take a breath before reaching out, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace but able to drag himself. Each time he moved pain would shoot up his legs enough to have him stop, only to continue on. It would be worth the pain if in the end he could kill himself. He needed to die, he needed to find Alex.

Though the only question was how long was Kenny going to be out? Usually his deaths last him a few days before he could make it back to the living world. Sometimes it took even longer, and he hoped to Christ that it wouldn’t take him so long that he’d come back to even more deaths. No one else knew what the goths were planning to do, and he should have known that they would be into Raven’s new psychotic personality. Cartman, Kyle, and Wendy didn’t have a chance.

Kenny managed to make it far enough that he was within reach of the broken glass on the floor, but struggling to move for such a time made his arms tired. He couldn’t give up now, he had to push through it. He made one more attempt to get himself closer, reaching out to grab the glass piece. He felt the pain wracking though his body and Kenny let out a cry, finally touching the glass enough to slide it towards him. He grasped it quickly, his eyes bright with hope before he turned it around, using the sharpest point to run it through his arms. He hissed out as he ripped it through his skin, going as deep as he could and switching hands as he bled to do the same to his other arm. Dropping the blood-soaked glass shard, he began to wait. All he had to do now was bleed out, the boy finally resting against the floor of the U-Store-It container and sighing. His life was already fading out, he could tell from the amount of blood that was staining the floor.

This time perhaps he could stop something before it started.

* * *

Three days had passed between Kenny’s latest death and now. Kenny awoke with a start, getting out of his bed and searching for clothes. His truck would be in the same spot it always was, as well as his phone and his keys. He slipped on his coat and climbed out the bedroom window, hurrying to the orange F-100. He jumped in, quickly checking on the date. Tuesday. He died on Thursday. Kenny grit his teeth, starting the truck and hauling ass to the school. Everyone was parked in their respective spots, and he quickly realized it was just about noon. Everyone would be gathering in the cafeteria. Kenny parked haphazardly on the curb, jumping out of his truck and racing into the school. He needed to find Alex.

He found her at her locker, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Alex!” He called out.

The girl looked over at him, frowning. “You’re late to the party. How many days are you going to skip school?”

Kenny shrugged the question off, “I need to talk to you.”

“I was just going to meet Stan—“

“This is important!” Kenny grasped her arm, “Please, we need to talk.”

Alex went quiet, wondering why Kenny was in such a rush. She nodded eventually and allowed him to lead her into the girls’ bathroom. Her eyes widened and she looked at him oddly, “Why here—“

“I don’t want Stan to find us.” Kenny let go of her and began checking the stalls, finding them empty, “Because this is about him.”

Alex worried her lip for a moment, “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

“I wish that was the case but no it’s more serious.” Kenny went back over to her, “You need to know that your boyfriend is trying to blow up the school.”

Silence passed between them, and Alex blinked. This didn't sound right, “Trying to blow up the school…?”

“Yes, he’s doing some sort of apocalypse prophecy shit that the goth kids had and he’s planning to kill everyone!”

Alex started to wonder if Kenny was high, glancing at the door. “Kenny, you sound like you’re on something—ah—“

Kenny grasped her by her shoulders, “Please!” He whispered, “It’s all Stan. Cartman and Kyle and even Wendy. It was all Stan!”

Alex could feel her heart pound, “W-w-what are you trying to say.” No, Kenny's eyes weren't bloodshot at all, they were perfectly clear, he wasn't high, he was entirely lucid.

“He did it because of you.” Kenny breathed. “He killed Cartman because he leaked _your_ picture. He killed Kyle because he thought Kyle was getting too close to _you_. He probably killed Wendy because of you too—don’t you see, he’s obsessed with you!”

Alex thought about it, the picture that was tweeted out, and then the next day Cartman ended up missing. But Stan couldn’t have killed him! That sounded nuts. Although…

Stan was the last to see Kyle.

Stan was also the last to see Wendy.

Stan had hated both of them…

Alex suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and she lurched, putting her hand to her mouth and shoving Kenny away so she could throw up in the trash bin. Kenny only watched, wondering if that was a good sign or not. No, she was throwing up…she must have connected the dots. Thankfully she wasn't too disillusioned when it came to Stan, and he was glad that he didn't have to try and convince her any further.

Alex moaned from her position, wiping the bile from her mouth and leaning up to face him, “Stan killed all of them?” Her voice was shaky and uneven, the girl was going through shock.

Kenny nodded, looking solemn. “Leo is missing too.”

That made Alex’s stomach churn again, because they were study partners. She turned away to throw up again, by this time she was shaking with the dread and disgust that her boyfriend was a murderer. She felt a hand rubbing her back and she sighed, holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

She had sex with him at Kyle’s…

Alex heaved again, but she couldn’t expel anything else, ending up breaking down into tears. Kenny hated to see this happen, how the truth tore her apart, but there was no other way.

“Sorry Alex, but you—“

She suddenly shoved herself from the garbage bin, her eyes becoming an angry red. Kenny stilled when she glared at him, remembering those eyes. “Alex?”

“I’m going to find him.” She said in an enraged tone, shoving past Kenny to leave the room.

Kenny called out after her but Alex ignored him, glaring at nothing in particular as she stormed down the hall. Her limbs were shaking, her blood was boiling. She felt disgusted; the boy she loved killed her friend, he killed people who didn’t deserve to be killed. He killed because of _her_. That wasn’t love, and she willingly allowed him to have sex with her. She had sex with a murderer!

She found him leaving the boiler room near the cafeteria, “STAN!”

13

The boy jumped at the voice, turning to Alex in a shock. His eyes brightened at the sight of her and he smiled. Good, he didn't have to look too far. “I was meaning to find you, how about we eat lunch outside today?”

12

The closer Alex got to Stan the more he could notice the change in her storm cloud eyes. He didn’t understand why they would be red…

Unless

11

As soon as Alex was in front of Stan she pulled her fist back and punched him across the jaw. Stan stumbled back, reeling and feeling the throbbing pain. He raised his hand to his chin and winced, staring at her worriedly. “Alex?”

10

“You make me believe that you actually cared.” She hissed out, her voice still uneven and shaky as she was still dealing with the shock. “You were crying! I consoled you! We had se—“ She cringed, “You didn’t care about Kyle. You never did. You never talked to Wendy.”

9

Stan went still. _Kenny_. He began to panic, because the timer was already ticking, “Alex we can talk about this later—“

“There is no later!” She shouted, “We’re done, Stan! Raven! Whoever the fuck you are!”

8

Stan felt ice flow through his veins, his pupils shrinking at the words. No, no, this isn’t how it was supposed to go. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Fucking Kenny! It was Kenny! That was the only person he could think of—that means Kenny was here—that means Kenny was walking. Kenny was _alive_!

7

He watched the love of his life turn away and all he could think of was the ticking of the bomb in the boiler room. She couldn't be here! He panicked, hurrying after Alex and grasping her arm. “You can’t!” He cried out.

“Let go of me _Raven_!” She hissed out.

6

“You can’t leave,” He dodged her next swing, “Please don’t! Please please please!” He was becoming desperate, trying to think of how to get her out before the time ran out. When Alex managed to shake him off he panicked even more, looking around frantically before finding a fire extinguisher. He hurried over to it and unhooked it from its handle, praying that this wouldn’t kill her. He caught up with her, bringing the fire extinguisher over her head, “I’m sorry!”

5

Alex turned around again but not fast enough, Stan slamming it onto her hard enough that she crumpled then and there. He tossed the fire extinguisher aside, checking his watch. Shit, shit, shit. Stan crouched down and lifted Alex up bridal-style, hurrying towards the entrance.

4

“STAN!” Kenny shouted just as Stan made it to the threshold, seeing Alex in his arms. “Whatever you’re thinking about doing, stop!”

3

Stan grit his teeth, turning to face Kenny, “You can’t stop the oncoming apocalypse, Kenny. It’ll be over soon.”

2

Kenny felt his heart picking up speed and a cold prickly feeling creep down his spine. He turned quickly, in his own panic, thinking about the school. He needed to get everyone out.

1

Stan didn’t make it across the threshold in time before there was a tremendous explosion. He cried out, trying to make it out of the way of the blast but the one explosion had triggered the rest of the bombs that his friends had planted. He clung to Alex tightly, diving as the debris of the school showered down onto him. He looked up just in time to see a thick slab of concrete hurling its way to them, the boy letting out a terrified scream.

Blackness.

* * *

Alex winced, twisting in her bed. A hospital bed, the girl wearing just a hospital gown, a paper bracelet strapped to her wrist. Beside her was Stan, sitting in the chair and holding her other hand, feeling it twitch. He was in his own hospital gown, wearing his own bracelet, his bed having been beside hers but otherwise he looked fine. He smiled slightly, sighing in relief. He and his love had been in the hospital for weeks. He, his friends, her, and only a couple of others were the only survivors of the explosion. Everyone else was dead, wiped away from existence. There was nothing left of the school but rubble and broken rebar, hundreds of bodies buried below the destruction.

Standing at the window was Michael and Pete, Henrietta sitting at the second chair while Firkle was at the end of her bed, watching as the girl came back to consciousness.

“Welcome back.” Said Stan as the girl finally opened her eyes, her stormy gray eyes that flickered around the room in confusion. She stared at the faces, all of them unrecognizable. The hand that was holding hers tightened and she looked down at that, following the arm over to the one holding her. She blinked, not recognizing him either. She didn't know who any of them were, all their faces a blur in her memory. In fact, a lot of her memory was blurred, nothing but blackness and confusion that festered inside of her. She only knew who she was, but everything else was just a question.

“Thanks…" She said quietly, pausing for a moment to focus on the one holding her hand. He had the lovliest blue eyes... "Who are you?”

Henrietta grinned widely, “Why Demon, we’re your friends.”

“You were in a horrible explosion.” Pete continued.

“Raven saved your life.” Michael added.

The girl thought it over, not remembering anything. She didn't understand why she couldn't remember any of them. “Who’s Raven?”

“Me silly.” Stan said to her, smiling as she looked at him again. “I’m your boyfriend.”

When the girl smiled in return Henrietta looked satisfied, as well as the others. They exchanged glances with eachother, grinning secretively.

The prophecy came true.


End file.
